My Little Pony: Flames of War
by General Jo
Summary: All is well for Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, until an erased part of Equestrian History returns. Now the six friends have to decide what is right and wrong in a war that will divide Equestria. They will see horrors, and feel pain unlike any other, because war, war is hell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm

It's hasn't been long since Twilight Sparkle and her friends defeated Tirek, and receiving her new home. Princess Twilight was glad to have her friends safe and sound, but something troubled her. She couldn't put her hoof on it though and she decided to shrug it off. "Tirek is back in Tatarus, and everypony has their magic, flight, and strength back" said Twilight to herself "so all should be right with the world, what do I have to worry about?" She Decided it's a good idea to speak to Celestia in the morning, right now it was almost midnight, she yawned and went to sleep in her new bed.

"OK new guy, I've showed you every you need to know about this prison, now any questions?" said a guard. "yes" replied the other one "what's down there?" There was a staircase that lead down into another level of the prison, at the bottom there was an iron door, with two unicorn guards standing at attention in front of it. "I don't know, they never explained it to me. It's time for me to do my rounds, I trust you know where the barrack is?" said the guard. "don't worry" replied the new one "I know where to go" "OK, good luck newbie" the guard walked away. The other guard stared curiously at the staircase.

Celestia was walking around Canterlot, enjoying the sunny day. "What a gorgeous day" she said with a smile. "nothing could ever-" _Crash! _"What was that" she cried. Ponies started screaming and panicking, something had hit the plaza, guards, firefighters, and medical ponies were rushing to the scene. Celestia stopped one of the guards. "What has happened?" "Some Rocks fell from the sky, they hit the areas around the plaza." _Boom!_ Ponies went flying in all directions. Celestia raised a magic barrier in front of herself and the guard. Smoke filled the air as fires spread to the surrounding buildings. A mysterious figure walked out of the smoke, completely black. "No" Celestia whispered "It can't be" "So, you still remember me after all these years, I will burn Equestria, then I'll burn you." A ball of fire spawned in the figure's hoof, it tossed it at Celestia. She woke with a scream. Luna burst through the doors, "Sister" she cried " I heard screaming, what is wrong!" Celestia was breathing heavily, " I need to send a letter to Trottingham Prison at once.

The next morning Twilight and Spike were walking through town. "Come on Spike" Twilight called to the baby dragon. "we don't want to be late to Sweet Apple Acres to have brunch with everypony". The dragon yawned, "I'm too tired, Twilight, why do we need to have brunch, why not, dinner, you know, when it's later in the day?" Twilight sighed, "Spike, why can't you just wake up bright and cheerful for once?" "I'm never cheerful in the morning because I wake up at 6:30 in the morning, if I slept 'til 8, then I'd be cheerful." They continued walking down the road to Sweet Apple Acres, everyone else was already there. "Hi Twilight!" Called Pinkie Pie. "Morning Pinkie, it's been a while since we had brunch together." Twilight replied. " I know right, it felt like ages ago since we ate together, I mean had brunch with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and even Discord, But not you, so I figured we'd have brunch at the diner, then I said, wait, I have a better idea, why not have brunch at Sweet Apple Acres, and have a 'new home for Twilight brunch' because of course you got that new castle." Explained The Super Hyperactive Pink Pony. "I know sounded silly at first" said a mare with a familiar Southern accent. "Applejack" twilight said with delight. "Hey Twilight" shouted Rainbow Dash. "Good to see you Twilight" Rarity added. "Hello Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Girls, it's great to see you, how are you all feeling?" asked Twilight. "Feeling better since Tirek attacked." Applejack said. "Come on, let's eat." The six friends sat down on the blanket, and ate the food from the basket. "Mmm, this apple fritter is amazing Applejack" Twilight said as she chewed down her food. "thank ya, Twilight" "so, Twilight, how's life in the castle?" Rarity asked. "it's fine, definitely bigger, I got a little lost , but other than that it's pretty good." Spike was enjoying a banana when he felt a scroll coming out, he burped it out right onto Twilight's front right hoof. "What's this about?" Twilight asked as she opened it with her magic. "Dear Twilight, I am calling to ask you about how Ponyville is getting along after your battle with Tirek, and how you and your friends are doing. Please write back when you get a chance, don't forget about the Royal Summit next week in Canterlot. Yours truly, Princess Celestia." Twilight put down the scroll. "Well, Ponyville is fine right? All the buildings are still standing, and we all recovered, I'll write back when I get home." She said.

The girls finished brunch and headed back to Ponyville. It was 1:00 in the afternoon at that point, everypony in Ponyville was visiting a shop, at work, or simply taking a stroll. It was calm, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining bright. Mayor Mare was in her office, when a messenger came in. "A letter from Princess Celestia, Miss Mayor." said the messenger. "Thank you, sir" The Mayor replied. "Let's see what it says."

_Miss Mayor,_

_I hope Ponyville is getting back to normal after our most recent events, I write to you to request that some of the guards I had stationed in town to be sent to Trottingham as soon as possible. They are a bit short handed this month due to a lot of guards being in hospital with Hay Fever. I understand if you feel the need to keep your guards at their posts, but I'm sure you can spare at least a few of them._

_ Yours,_

_ Princess Celestia_

"Trottingham? Why Trottingham?" She Asked "Nothing ever happens there, everything happens here amazingly enough." She thought for a moment. "I might as well, if the Princess needs them, then so be it." The Mayor sighed.

Twilight was back in her castle, she was a little lost in trying to find a place to sit down and write. Finally, she found a small library in the east Wing. "This seems like a good spot." She said to herself. "Now where are my quills?" She searched through all her stuff, but the quills were no where to be found. "Spike!" she yelled, "Have you seen my quills?" "Sorry Twilight, I don't!" Spike called back. Twilight groaned, she got up and looked in her bedroom. "I might have left them in here" she thought. She searched the room thoroughly, but still no quills. "I defeated Nightmare Moon, saved my friends from Discord, stopped the invasion of Canterlot, went to another universe, and with the help of my friends, stopped Tirek from destroying Equestria." She said aloud, "Yet I can't find a single quill." Owlicious came in through an open window with a cheerful hoot. "Oh, hey Owlicious, had a nice flight?" Twilight said while still looking for a quill. The owl soon plucked one of it's feathers, and dipped it in ink. Hoot. Twilight turned around. "Oh thank you Owlicious, you have no idea how much I need this." She went over to her desk and started writing.

Celestia was worried, she hasn't heard from Twilight since she sent the letter. "She's never this late when writing back to me, I hope everything's alright." she thought to herself. She heard the doors opening, as they did, Princess Luna walked in. "Sister, are you alright? You've been a bit nervous lately." she said to Celestia, "I'm concerned about why." Celestia thought for a moment, she gave a deep breath and spoke. "I had a dream last night Luna, I saw Canterlot burning, burned by an escaped prisoner from Trottingham prison. I talked to the warden there and he said that no-pony has escaped the prison and no-pony will." Luna soon got nervous herself. "I talked to Captain Ringheat, he said you are ordering him and his unit to Trottingham, do you want me to accompany them?" Luna said, hoping to make sure that it was a dream and not another vision. "Are you sure?" Celestia said, now concerned for Luna. Luna nodded and said "I'm sure it's nothing, I think it's a good idea to go to make sure that the warden's claim is correct." Celestia nodded, "Very well, but be careful." "I will" Luna said as she turned around and walked over to meet up with Captain Ringheat. Celestia was worried, her visions haven't been wrong before, and if this one was, Equestria will be facing a threat beyond anything before.

Twilight was still writing the letter when spike came in. "Twilight" he called "come quick, the Mayor wants to see you." Twilight looked up from the letter. "Did she say why?" the Alicorn asked. "She said it was urgent" Spike replied. Twilight sighed, "OK, I'll finish the letter later" She stood up and walked to Town Hall. "Make sure I'm notified when they arrive" the Mayor explained to one of the guards. "yes ma'am" the guard replied. Twilight walked into the office, "Miss Mayor, you wanted to see me?" "Yes I did, Princess Celestia sent me a letter a little while ago, with a request to send a few of our guards to Trottingham prison, some of the guards there have hay fever, I wanted to let you know as soon I could, and ask that you talk to the Princess when you can too." the Mayor explained. "Why do you need me to talk to her?" Twilight asked. "Because I have to make a speech to everypony as not to alarm them of the guards' departure". Twilight nodded and went back to the Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It Begins

The warden was walking toward the staircase to the mysterious door.

The two guards at the bottom stood at perfect attention. "Open the door, the Princess wants me to check on our special prisoner" Said the Warden. The guards nodded and opened the door. The warden walked inside with one guard behind him. The room was dark and empty, except for what looked like a Pegasus-shaped cage with every limb held together by chains. The warden inspected the cage with great detail. "Not a scratch, dent, or heat mark" He laughed. "Good, I wanted to keep this cage nice, so that Celestia may see some of the torture she ordered me in" said a voice. The warden looked at the cage with amazement. "Your awake, took you long enough". "Warden" the voice continued "is it just me, or did it get really hot in here". The metal cage started going red with heat. The warden became frightened, so did the guard. "Run for it" _Boom!_ The two ponies went flying, along with heated shards of metal. A Pegasus with a coat of Blue and a Grey stripe going along it's neck. Stood with a glow of heat surrounding it. "Oh, I needed to stretch, when your in a cage like that, you tend to get a little stiff " He said. He walked to the door, and investigated it carefully, he formed a little fire in his hoof, and began cutting the door, the guard outside the door called for helped, dozens of armed guards gathered in front of the cell, waiting for it to open. The door was fully cut, and it slammed on the floor in front of it. The door way was empty, then a great ball of fire shot out, hitting a few guards. The Pegasus walked out and looked around, taking in a deep breath. "Free at last" he said, guards came running at him with spears, he dodged one, grabbed another and tossed him at the third. He ran up the stairs and headed to the mess hall where the prisoners were eating. The Alarm sounded through-out the prison, everypony knew what that meant, a prisoner is escaping. The mess hall doors blew open, guards were on the floor, covered in burn marks. The prisoners looked at the Pegasus in awe. "well" he said after a short silence, "do you wanna leave, or do you wanna stand there with open mouths". Prisoners roared with excitement and charged out the doors and made a break for the main gate, the Prison's second in command had formed his most elite guards to hold the main gate. He pulled a guard aside. "Private, go warn Princess Luna, tell her that Trottingham prison has fallen, got it, Trottingham Prison has fallen". The private nodded and ran back towards the highway leading out of town. Prisoners broke into the armory and took all the weapons and armor they could carry. "Remember guys, do not harm the citizens in town, we need them for our new cause, the guards, do what ever you want, just make us look good". The prisoners agreed and charged toward the main gate.

The Captain stared at the prison gates, waiting. The gates burst open and prisoners charged out with great force. "Men, you are loyal soldiers of Equestria, we will not survive the day, but let's take a few of them with us!"

The prisoners charged out at the line of Armed Stallions and Mares.

The private was galloping down the busy streets, guards who were already in the town were evacuating civilians, the highway was packed with ponies trying to flee the battle going on at the prison. An officer was shouting over an intercom, "Please move in a calm and orderly fashion, do not panic, please prepare to board the trains in a few minutes." The private pushed his way through the crowd towards the highway, he got through and was on the edge of the highway when a few prisoners jumped him, they held him down while they searched his saddlebag. One of them read the letter, "Hey boys look what we got here, a message to Princess Luna, we can't let her read this now, we have a surprise for her and we don't want it to be spoiled." "What do we do with this one?" one of them asked. "Kill him, and put his body on display near the entrance to the highway."

(~)

Luna and her army were marching down the highway, about a half-mile from the city, but she could see the black funnel of smoke from the city, and the glow of the flames on the other side of the hill. "Lt. Longrange, take your platoon and scout ahead, report back once you reached the city limits." "yes ma'am" The Lt. And his platoon marched the highway, as they got closer, they saw chariots burning, blood covered some of them, some had blood trails that lead back towards the town, the railroad bridge was destroyed. The city was soon in sight, huge clouds of smoke rose hundreds of feet into the sky. Longrange noticed something on a sign as he neared the town, he moved towards and when he was close enough, he felt his gut churn. A lone pony guard was nailed by the hooves to a sign, with letters written under him saying, "No Guards Welcome". He ordered his men to fall back.

He met Luna and the convoy just on the edge of the highway, he told Luna what he saw. Luna was in tears, she did not see what the town looked like, but from the way Longrange described it, it sounded like Tatarus itself had risen. She ordered the convoy to move out towards the town, as they approached the 'Welcome' sign, the troops formed into 5 pony teams, all ready for anything. Luna drew her sword, she looked at the town of Trottingham, burnt, and quiet. "Let's move out", she commanded, walking in front of the troops. All was quiet as they entered the city, the bodies of pony guards were scattered across the streets. A soldier puked at the sight, and the smell, the smell of death, and burnt wood. Luna looked at the chaos with great sadness, tears fromed in her eyes.

Meanwhile, a squad of ponies were advancing down towards the square, a snap rang out, then a soldier fell, with a scream of agony, an arrow struck him right where his neck was exposed. The entire group scattered, trying to find cover. The wounded pony pulled out the arrow, blood oozing from his now open wound, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper, "Stamps", he said weakly, "take this, it's my will, **cough cough**, it's got some blood on it." Stamps peaked out from behind a have destroyed cart, he responded to the dying pony, "Spearhead, hold on, we'll get you in a moment". The sniper took the chance and aimed at Stamps, then an arrow flew into his vision, and found a place to land in his eye. He fell out of the second story window he was hiding in. A medic ran towards Spearhead, who was shaking. The medic was administering morphine to subdue the pain. Spearhead was crying, "Oh sweet Celestia it hurts, I don't wanna die." The medic turned to face the young stallion, "You're gonna be alright Spearhead, you're gonna go home, you're gonna see your family again." The bleeding stallion was starting to close his eyes, "Mama, mama, ma.. mama." Spearhead became quiet, and his head fell back on the ground, the medic pony checked his vitals, turned his head to the rest and shook it. The ponies stood there for a moment in complete silence, the medic pulled out a poncho, and covered the dead pony with it like a blanket. The group moved on, they had a job to do, and they did not want that poor pony's death to be in vain.

They approached the square, when all of a sudden, ponies armed with swords charged at the group, catching them completely by suprise. They reacted quickly and formed a line, drawing swords and sheilds. The horde of homocidal ponies slammed into them, killing 1,and losing 6. Luna's group heard the roars, and clashing of swords, "Double time it to the square, move!" The troops obeyed and drew their weapons, and charged towards the battle. The fight at the square was getting bloody for btoh sides, Luna's forces, got into formation, and charged the horde of prison ponies.

(~)

The square was covered with the bodies of prisoners and Equestrian national guard. Luna looked over the scene, and cried. "Princess, the town is clear, the escapees who didn't die surrendered." Luna looked at the captain, she was able to hold in the tears, she couldn't let her ponies see her cry. "Good, make sure the escapees are back in their cells, what about the civilians?" The captain cleared his throat, "our patrols spotted them in a camp outside of town, none of them were harmed, and not a single civilian was killed or injured in the attack, it was like the rioters left them alone, even the citizens said that they were left alone,and were even allowed to leave." Luna was both confused and amazed at this report. "That is excellent news to hear, let's hope that nothing like this will happen again, ever." Little did she know, this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

A Story by General Jo

Based on the Show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

**My Little Pony:**

**Flames of War**

Chapter 3: 3 Long Years

_Equestria Daily Weekely Report. It's been three years since the tragedy in Trottingham, few will forget what happened that day, as the entire prison's residence escaped and rampaged through the town, though everypony still wonders why the prisoners were free, they did not harm a single civilian. But those who swore to defend the town, reclaim it, and died in defense of Equestria are being honored today as the memorial is being completed sometime this month. After the events of Trottingham, new laws were put in place, including the allowance of National Guard troops to occupy every town in Equestria, and as usual, citizens are furious with what they call, an oppressive order. "This is not right", says a very upset mother, "I feel nervous knowing my fillies are walking to school with guards watching them, it even scares them." Yes the ponies of Equestria are fearful that one incident could spark protests, as one did last week, in Manechester demonstrated last week, as they continue to protest against soldiers who arrested a pony, charging him with pushing a guard, when in reality, he accidentally bumped into him. In Political news, tension between Equestria and The Gryphon Kingdom continue to mount, as The Two Empires are on the verge of war, with the Crystal Empire caught in the middle. _

In Celestia's meeting hall, the council was discussing the events of everything going on, "These protests are getting out of hand, if things don't calm down, they might turn into violent riots." One member explained, another spoke after he was done, "Our biggest concern right now is the Gryphon Kingdom, our border patrol is reporting that the Griffons are training night and day, most likely preparing for war." "If things get any worse, we could be dealing with a rebellion, a war with the Griffons, or worse, both." Celestia listened for a moment, then she got up to speak, her voice was soft and motherly as always. "In the thousand years of my reign, only a few events threatened the very safety of Equestria, and when they did, I, and other brave ponies, stood against them in Defense, I fear that these events will spark something that has not made itself known since the Fall of The Crystal Empire, and that is my little ponies, is war. If war is upon us, then we must face it with bravery and cunning." The entire council was silent, as Celestia continued, "I've seen war, I've fought battles, I've seen ponies kill each other, I know what it's like, but the new Generation, has never seen anything worse than a fight that was resolved by shaking hooves. If war happens, then it will be the worst time Equestria will ever see, we must do everything in our power to make sure that never happens, that our ponies with not have to shed more blood." The doors burst open, a messenger ran in with sweat flowing down his face, "Your Highness, I have terrible news, the Germane Army Arsenal was bombed" The entire room was silent, shock was an understatement for the old mare, the messenger continued, "Some terrorist group calling themselves the Fireflies, claimed responsibility for the attack." The guard in the room turned on the radio, under Celestia's orders, a voice was speaking into it, it was the voice sounded young, yet full of experience, "Citizens of Equestria, I am Lightning Strike," Celestia felt true terror overtake her, she knew that name well, Lightning Strike continued his speech, "By now, you heard news of our attack on the Germane Arsenal, and of course, your leaders branded me and my fellow brothers and sisters Terrorists, but we are not terrorists, we are Revolutionists, we believe in Equestria, and we've watched from the shadows as Celestia poisoned our great Nation with false ideals, and now we are not only fighting each other, the Griffons now threaten us, and Celestia still tries to make peace with them, we should not let her reign of oppression continue, we finally have the numbers to liberate Equestria, and I ask my fellow Equestrians to join us, and free Equestria from the oppressive Alicorn. We are the Fireflies, and we will start the fire of freedom, and true friendship." Celestia, was truly afraid, she knew that Lightning Strike would burn all of Equestria, to make sure she burned.

Twilight and her friends were also listening to the radio, they too were afraid, Fluttershy was hiding under her hooves. Rainbow Dash was the one who broke the silence, "If this guy wants to take The Princess, he'll have to do it over my dead body." Twilight thought that same thing, she knew that with the recent events some ponies will join his cause, and other might even conciser it. Rarity was calming down Fluttershy, who was now crying in both fear and sadness. "There, there, Fluttershy, it'll be OK, that Lightning Strike fellow is nothing more than a big mouth, he'll just threaten us into submission, but we won't let him." Fluttershy let Rarity's words echo for a minute, then she stopped crying and sat up, "OK" She said while wiping the tears from her eyes. Twilight was deep in thought, she knew what she had to do. "I better address the town, no doubt they're afraid of this guy, so I better calm them down." Her friends nodded in agreement. She got up and walked out of the Castle,and made her way to downtown, where everypony was already gathering, asking the Mayor what they should do.

Twilight flew over the crowd, and landed in front of town hall, "Every pony, listen, I know you are afraid, and I don't blame you, but you should not be scared, this stallion is just making empty threats, he just wants us to be afraid of him, he will not harm Equestria, and he will not harm Celestia." "but what if he's right?" Some of the townsfolk nodded in agreement, Twilight looked confused, "What do you mean?" "I mean, what if he's right, what if we really are being oppressed, why do we have guards here, why do we have a curfew, we never had a reason to have one, we're not criminals." The crowd started shouting in agreement, the guards readied their weapons. The crowd started to clump together in fear, some becoming silent, others using this to make a point, "You see, we are even losing our freedom of speech, maybe Lighting Strike isn't the real threat, it's Celestia." The crowd grew more confident and even started approaching the guards. Twilight looked in fear, Ponyville was turning against Equestria, "Every pony calm down, guards, lower your weapons." The guards did as they were instructed, and the crowns even started to calm down. But that did not deteriorate their thoughts, they now firmly believed that Lighting Strike was the good guy, and Celestia was the bad guy.

Twilight returned to her home in tears, her friends were there to comfort her, they all gave her a comforting hug, "It's OK Twilight, we're here for you." Applejack said in a motherly voice.

Celestia was pacing back and forth in her meeting room, reports were piled up on her table, all saying that ponies began to support Lighting Strike, Luna entered the room, with great concern for her older sister, "Tia, I don't know why this pony hates you so much, but I know it's harming you, and I know you know him, so tell me why he hates you so much." Celestia looked at Luna, her mind racing and her heart beating a mile a minute. She took a deep breath and explained who Lightning Strike was.

"About a hundred years ago, we were at war with a nation that once stood between the Gryphon Kingdom and Equestria. They were inhabited by ponies with strange abilities, they could control fire, without the use of magic, they were Pegisi, and could live for up to 300 years, and sadly, we were at war with them, they became a threat to the safety of Equestria, as ponies settled near their land."

_Celestia was in her meeting room, sitting across from a pegisi with a gray fur coat, and a scar cutting across his left eye, he was the Chief of all the Fire land natives. "Celestia, you must stop your expansions, you're settler ponies are already near our border, and they have overtaken our hunting land, we are starving without our food." Celestia took a sip of her tea, "First, I believe that land is unclaimed, which means that the land belongs to those who claim it, like my citizens did, secondly, if your people are starving due to a lack of meat, try going vegetarian, and farm." The Chief slammed his hood down on the table, "I don't know why I even bother, you are nothing but a dictator, who wants nothing but to expand her power to oppress others, have your settlers leave our lands, or you will suffer the consequences, that land was claimed by our ancestors long before Equestria was created!" Celestia was not phased, she seemed more annoyed if anything else, "As I understand, your people attack my settlers, which in case you did not realize is considered an act of war, unless these attacks stop, I will be forced to make that consideration, a promise, do you understand me?" The chief looked at her, anger in his eyes, he simply got up and left the room, leaving an angry Celestia alone, she took her team cup, and everything else on the table, and tossed it across the room. _

"The day after he left, I discovered he continued to attack the settlers, and I was forced to act." Luna looked at her sister, she was afraid to find out what that act was. "I sent an army to stop the Chief's army, and it was destroyed, along with the entire country." Luna gasped as Celestia said this, "Celestia, why, why did you, you always taught me that war was never the answer, I felt guilty about what I tried to do to Equestria, but what you did, is destroy an entire culture, why did you not tell me about this?!" Celestia looked at Luna, her younger sister was beyond furious, and she had the right to be. "That's not the end" Celestia continued...

_Celestia was sitting in her throne room, when all of a sudden, the window nest to her exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere. She used her wing to shield her bod. When she moved it away from her face, she saw a young Pegasus, fire emitting from his hooves, "Princess Celestia, you are guilty of committing an act of genocide, all those years ago, and now, you will receive justice." the intruder shot fire at Celestia, dodging one, but got hit with the other, she screamed in agonizing pain, and fell to the ground. The Fire Lander, stood over her, forming a huge fire ball between his hooves. Celestia, shot a magical blast at her attacker, tossing across the hall, and knocking him unconscious. Guards acme rushing in, grabbing the Assassin, "Have him locked up, put him in a special cage, giving him no room to move or break out, am I understood?" "Yes Princess", the guards dragged away the pony, and threw him into a prison cart. _

As Celestia finished, Luna simply walked away, not even looking at her sister. Celestia looked at her, silently crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Fire Ignites

_Equestria Daily weekly Update: Equestria is growing restless by the day, tensions between the Gryphon Kingdom cooled down, but the Fireflies are launching more propaganda, and gaining more support by the day. Troops in every town must be on high alert 24/7, with the increasing bombing threats from the Terror group. Meanwhile, Princess Twilight Sparkle,and the Council of Friendship are trying to calm down the crowds of angry protesters. But some are now talking about open rebellion, and even overthrowing Celestia. Will things ever calm down, or will this small sizzle burst into flames?_

Twilight was in the main council chamber, her hair having split ends, and huge bags under her eyes. She has not slept in days, she couldn't knowing that Equestria was on the verge of blowing itself up. Her castle which once stood as a symbol of Peace and Harmony, is now being defiled, and is under heavy guard. But what was about to happen next would be the final spark that would light the fire.

In Manehattan Harbor, 80 Ponies dressed in black outfits broke into the army food warehouse, and started burning crates of food. After they were done, the entire army food supply was ablaze. The General in charge looked over the destruction, this was the last straw. The next morning, troops started locking all gates into the harbor, and setup checkpoints on all roads leading out of the city. The radio was giving an announcement. "Under the orders of General Firelight, the harbor is closed to all trade, and all wagons, and ponies, attempting to leave the city will be searched. But until all checkpoints and roadblocks are in place, this city is now under martial law, and in lock down in all districts."

Citizens started shouting in anger, and started picking up brick, sticks, some even going to their house to grab their weapons. Guards posted outside the Administration building readied their weapons as hordes of angry ponies rushed at them. Archers opened fire on the rioters, killing a few, but not slowing them down. They overpowered the soldiers, and started trashing the offices, burning documents, knocking over tables, and breaking windows. The city's reserve responded, and retook the building, killing most of the rioters. As night came, the entire city was glowing with fires all over. Military ships in the harbor were being sunk, or were burned, Any buildings involving the military were attacked, and entire divisions were ordered to respond.

Celestia was in her bedroom, looking over the reports from Manehattan, and screamed in anger, and sadness. Luna, was reading the same reports, and she wept. She wept like she did in Trottingham 3 years ago, her worst nightmare was coming true.

The next day, Lightning Strike's voice echoed on every radio. "Our friends in Manehattan are taking a stand against the tyranny of Celestia, and now I ask every pony who believes in our cause to do the same, My Fireflies will be spreading their light across Equestria, and I want you to follow that light, they will train you to fight those who wish to oppress you, and they will teach to know who and when to fight. If a pony does not wish to join the fight, do not force them, do not harm them, they have their reasons to stay away from the fight. We are no longer alone, we are all together, Manehattan was nearly liberated, but was conquered once again. We will make sure that those who suffered and died will not be in vain, we will LIBERATE EQUESTRIA!" Crowds cheered, and soon began to train with Firefly insurgents, learning how to take down a guard, how to use a sword, how to use a bow and arrow, and most importantly, learn who they were allowed to kill, and who they would not harm. Equestria was now at war... with itself.

Twilight was in her bed, sobbing. Applejack was with her family in the living room, all praying to Celestia for a quick end to the conflict. Rainbow Dash was destroying a punching bag she set up in her bedroom. Fluttershy was with her animal friends, crying uncontrollably. Rarity was holding her sister, Sweetiebelle, close. Pinkie Pie's hair went from it's usual puffy self, to a flat style similar to her sister's, Maud, style, also crying. They knew that from this point on, Equestria will never be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fire Spreads

Trottingham, Germaney, and Prance rebelled against Celestia, creating a triangle of rebel cities. Other cities were dividing into districts. In Ponyville, the north side was completely against Celestia, the South side was loyal to the Alicorn, and the middle area, was unsure, and small fights broke out between the two parties, often involving injury, and the occasional death. Twilight tried everything to stop the fighting, but nothing worked, soon, ponies who took neither side were forced to leave their homes, seeking sanctuary in the castle, which was left untouched by the war, for the most part. At town hall, members of the town lawmakers and leaders met in a court, to debate weather to join the New Equestrian Confederacy, or stay loyal to the Old Equestrian Nation.

"If we join the Confederacy, we will be cut off from out supplies, and we will have to survive off what we grow."

"Other cities are making the sacrifices you just claimed, and now they are stronger, and from what I hear, are pushing the front lines closer to Canterlot, which means the war will hit here, and we will be forced to choose a side." "If Celestia had not given us the land all those years ago, Ponyville would not exist, we owe our very foundation to her."

"All of those cities that are rebelling were founded thanks to Celestia, but that does not give her the right to occupy it with over 300 soldiers, and Princess Twilight wants us to remain loyal, and she also wants us to unite as one, as we were before this conflict began."

"I think we should remain neutral."

"We can't be neutral, we must pick a side."

Granny Smith got up to speak, "When I settled on this land, I knew that I was making the choice of finding a home not only for me, but my entire family, Celestia gave us this land, she was kind and understanding. She knew that we would be safe here, she swore to protect us, she is the mother of Equestria, and while a child may disagree with the mother, the child does not rebel against her. We must remain loyal to Celestia, we cannot be neutral, and we cannot rebel, we are Celestia's children, we will never go against our mother." The court was silent for a minute, then the entire room was filled with cheering and agreement, the decision was unanimous, Ponyville would remain loyal to Celestia. Applejack was both happy and scared about the news, she was hoping that they would remain loyal to Celestia, but now she was afraid that the Confederacy would attack the town when news reached them. Ponyville would have become a battlefield anyway, it was the town right before Canterlot, the highway went right through it.

Twilight was finally able to settle the fights between the parties, who now agreed, and many even volunteered to join the loyalist militia being formed by Rainbow Dash. They trained, getting ready for the day that would inevitably come, when the Confederate army would march down the road towards Canterlot.

In a camp about 70 miles to the east, near Applelooza, Lightning was having a meeting with his Generals, giving them their orders, Applelooza was a loyalist town, and had to be taken in order to capture the railroad freight depot supplying Federal troops to the north. A messenger came into the tent, "General, news from Ponyville, they are remaining a loyal city, and are even forming a militia." Lightning Strike did not speak for a moment, "That's a shame, I was hoping to spare that town of bloodshed, once we capture Applelooza, we'll march to Ponyville, wipe out any resistance, and capture Canterlot. I want this done before winter sets in." The officers in the room nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training Day

In Ponyville, ponies were heading to the nearby fields to train in how to fight, they wanted to be ready to defend their town. Big Mac was one of those volunteers, so were Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. They all gathered together and were formed into formations. A tough looking Military officer walked out of his tent, and looked from left to right, inspecting his new army. He sighed in disbelief, "We got a lot of work to do."

_Let's get down to business,_

_to defeat,_

_the rebs._

_Did they send me fillies,_

_when I asked for horses._

(ponies formed into more organized lines and grabbed swords)

_You're a sad, _

_pathetic lot,_

_the worst I ever knew,_

_somehow I'll make a horse out of you._

(Unicorns were practicing, most missing their shots. Pegisi practiced lancing, most hitting the ground more than their dummy targets, Rainbow being the best out of all of them. Pinkie was quick on the obstacle course, while every other pony was getting hit by the traps, others couldn't keep balance on the logs. Big Mac was able to haul a cannon up a hill.)

_You must be swift as a coursing river, _

_and as strong a great typhoon,_

_with the passion of a raging fire,_

_and as mysterious as the dark side of,_

_the moon._

(Lyra was able to hit all four of her targets with her arrows. Bon Bon was able to direct the cannons with extreme accuracy. Berry Punch was good with a sword, and the other Pegisi got more accurate with their lancing charges.)  
><em>Follow each and every order, <em>

_and you might, _

_survive. _

Rainbow Dash:_ We got this in the bag._

Lyra: _We might actually win this._

( Bic Mac was able to push a section of deploy-able bridge into place. The training officer, Hardhat, was actually impressed with the troops he was going to lead.)

_(Be a horse.)_

_Must be swift as a coursing river,_

_(Be a horse)_

_have the strength of a great typhoon,_

_(Be a horse)_

_with the passion of a raging fire,_

_(Be a horse)_

_and as mysterious as the dark side of,_

_The Moon._

(The ponies all formed into their units, and made a perfect performance of discipline and skill.)

Colonel Hardhat formed in front of his new company, and made a quick speech, "Ponies, when I first laid my eyes on you, I did not know how I was going to turn you into soldiers. But in these past few weeks, you proved your worth, and I am proud to call you, my soldiers of the Celestial Empire, I received a message from Command, the enemy we have been training to fight is on their way here, they are three days away, so we have three days to prepare a defense. I know this will be your first taste of real combat, but I know you will not retreat, you will not surrender, because you are proud soldiers of Equestria." The crowds cheered. Hardhat continued, "We will be receiving reinforcements from the 14th Ranger Division, along with elements of the 7th Calvary battalion. We will hold this town, no matter the cost, and as we are now an organized military unit, we need officers to command individual platoons. I hereby promote Rainbow Dash, to Lt. Of first platoon, Bic Macintosh is now Lt. Of the 2nd platoon, Bon Bon is charge of our artillery batteries. Lyra is now in charge of all archer platoons. I need these officers to meet me in the war tent first thing in the morning, until then, go celebrate, you all graduated." The ponies were dismissed, and went to all the local bars and restaurants in town. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were having a few ciders with the other officers from other units. Twilight walked in, and went to the officers table. The moment she stopped in front of the table, every officer, Rainbow and Pinkie included, all got up and saluted. Twilight saluted back, the officers sat back down. "Lt. Dash, Lt. Pinkie, can I have a word with you for a minute?" The two nodded and walked with the Alicorn outside. They sat down on a bench nearby. Twilight looked up at the stars for a second, and spoke, "Congratulations on getting your commissions girls." She said while holding back the tears, she knew that her friends were in danger of getting seriously injured, or worse. Rainbow put he hoof on Twilight's shoulder, "Thanks, we know you're worried about us, but don't worry, if any of those rebs try to harm us, they got another thing coming." She punched her two front hooves together to prove her point. Twilight looked at her friend, same old Rainbow Dash, she thought to herself.

Bic Mac was home at Sweet Apple Acres, having dinner with his family. Applejack was both proud, and scared for her older brother. She knew he was strong, and tough, but she still was worried about him getting killed. Applebloom was asking questions about training, he answered as honest as he could be, without giving the young filly all the details. Soon, Applebloom said, "Maybe one day, I'll join the military, become a trainer and get a training Cutie Mark. Bic Mac tried to discourage that idea, "Being in the military isn't fun and games, you train day and night, until you pass out, and then you still have to move on. I hope that after this is over, I won't have to see you marching off to a training camp, learning how to fight and hurt another pony." The entire room was silent, Applebloom still wasn't discouraged. Big Mac got up, and put his plate in the sink, "It's getting late, I better head back to camp, I need to meet with the Colonel in the morning." he walked away, down the road to the camp. His family watching until he was out of sight.

Twilight, and all her friends were sitting together at the bar, all with a mug of cider in their hooves. Twilight was the one who spoke first, "Well, that's it, Ponyville is now on the hit list for the rebels, I can only hope winter sets in before they get here." The others nodded in agreement. Applejack spoke next, "I propose a toast, to a quick end to the conflict, and the hopes that we never have to face this for the centuries after we are dead and gone." They all raised their drinks, knocking them together, and gulping down the drinks. Rainbow Dash looked at the watch on her right hoof, "Me and Pinkie better get going, we need to see the Colonel in the morning, good night." The two got up and walked out back towards their tent. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy were silent, they were afraid, knowing that an army is coming to take over is a frightening thought. Applejack looked at her friends, "We may be at war, but that doesn't mean our friendships won't vanish, it might just make them stronger." Her friends smiled, knowing she was right.

30 miles north of Ponyville, Lightning Strike's Army was marching all day,and finally had some time to rest, they set up the tents, and small fires. The weather was getting colder by the day, and snow was going to fall in two days time. Celestia cast a spell that made the weather act on it's own accord, freeing up more Pegisi to join her army, and Lightning Strike's. He met with his other generals in the war tent, "Ponyville is 30 miles away, General Lighthoof, your light infantry will march into town, wipe out any resistance you encounter, but do not harm the civilians, and do not destroy property unless it is necessary, we want these ponies to like us, or at the very least not hate us with a passion. I do not want to have a major battle, not with the cold weather setting in, I want us to start training the new recruits once we set up camp." Lighthoof saluted, understanding his orders. "Ponyville is the last town before Canterlot itself, and it is home to Princess twilight Sparkle, she is not the enemy unless she presents herself as one." A supply officer came running in, trying to catch her breath. "General, our supply wagons were hit by enemy raiders, we lost half our food supply, as well as most of our winter clothing." Lightning knew they needed winter clothes, if they didn't half is army will freeze to death. He was now in a tight situation, he had to take that tow, and dig in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Blood

Lighthoof's division reached the outskirts of town, there were at least 7 other infantry units nearby, ready to move out when ordered to. Most of the soldiers were still having breakfast, others were just waking up. Among them is a young unicorn private named, Furryfoot, but all her comrades called her, Crossbow, due to her amazing archery skills. She was a young Unicorn from Philydalphia, she joined the Confederate army after her family was arrested by Federal Soldiers for supposed treason. Like many, she was tired of the Celestial Empire's treatment of their homes and families. Today would have been another day of marching in the army, if fate did not have other plans. A small platoon of light archers from the Celestial Empire was doing a routine patrol, when one of them spots the camp, he alert's the platoon leader, who sends back a runner to warn the town and raise the militia. The Lt saw the confederate troops preparing to move out, he had to buy time for Ponyville to prepare, he had only on option. He drew his sword, "Follow me, you wolverines!" He charged, his troops following his example. Furryfoot spotted the attack, and quickly called for help as she readied her bow, her fellow archers formed lines, took aim, and fired. The charging Federals were dropping like flies as arrows rained from the sky. But they did not stop, they kept on going. They slammed right into the enemy lines, and soon were fighting hood to hood combat. Other units from both sides were rushing to the seen, soon, what started out as a small skirmish, turned into an all out battle. The Ponyville militia was preparing their artillery while their other units were preparing to defend the hill right outside of town. Colonel Hardhat was all his officers, and coordinating with officers from other units. Soon enough, ponies from the federal army were panicking, and fleeing back towards the militia lines, and some didn't even stop there, they ran straight through town. Most of the civilians were fleeing as well, grabbing what ever they could carry, and began to run down the highway, away from the battle. Lt Dash was trying to rally all the retreating soldiers, telling them to reform and wait for orders from the Colonel, who was giving them positions to hold, everywhere that needed to be plugged up were being filled with the retreating ponies. Soon enough the retreating ponies stopped coming, and all was quiet. Then the sound of hundreds of hooves could be heard, then a huge wall of ponies stood at the top of the hills. All was quiet, not a sound could be heard, not a single pony moved. "Charge!", Confederate ponies ran down the hill, yelling war cries as they did. Lyra's archers readied themselves, they took aim, and fired. So many arrows fired, it nearly blotted out the sun. Rainbow's lancers counter-charged, they hit the rebel attack and the whole center stopped, but the flanks continued to advance, not stopping as arrows came flying down. They soon hit the lines, and then more federal ponies started running again, and this time, they ran right through the town.

Applejack was still trying to get her family out, they were gathering their belongings. Granny Smith and Applebloom were in the wagon, and Applejack was right behind them, her cousin Braeburn was there, having fled from Applelooza. He was hitched up to the wagon, since he was strong enough to pull it. "You go on ahead, I'll wait here in case Big Mac comes here." Applejack said, as the cart pulled away. The sounds of battle were getting close, and she knew her brother was out there, somewhere. She suddenly heard noises coming from the north orchard, she went to check it out, she had a pitchfork as a weapon in case they were rebels. She walked around for a few minutes, and saw wounded federal troops walking, running, or limping to town, she stopped them, asking them what happened. "It's a battle, and we're losing, the center is holding thanks to Lt Dash, but our right flank is wavering, we're heading back to town to reorganize the defense." Applejack looked at the wounded ponies using what ever they could to walk. She stopped a group of retreating ponies, seeing that they didn't have injuries. "Alright, help me get these wounded ponies to the barn, over there" she pointed her hoof at the barn. The federals thanked her, and started grabbing wounded from the field, local nurses and doctors arrived on the scene, and were treating the wounded inside. Applejack was watching them, all of a sudden, she could her swords clashing, and arrows flying form her fields. The battle has reached her farm.

Rainbow Dash's cavalry were taking heavy casualties, she ordered them to retreat, and they ran smack dab into sweet apple acres, the cornfield to be exact, and were fighting off any rebels that stood in their way. She trampled a rebel that was trying to slice her with a sword. An arrow was looking for a target and found on, in Rainbow's shoulder, she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder, and she saw the arrow, she tried to move, but she felt to much pain when she did. A medic came over and carried her to the makeshift hospital.

Lighthoof was looking at the casualty report, he realized he was taking too many losses. "Major, sound the retreat." He walked back to his tent, Bugles rang out the music of retreat, Confederate soldiers withdrew in the most organized way possible, unfortunately leaving a lot of wounded comrades on the battlefield, Applejack was looking around the zone of death that was once he farm, she saw wounded rebels moaning and calling for help. She called over a couple of ambulance ponies, and told them to take the rebel wounded to the hospital. "But ma'am, they're the enemy, why would we help the enemy?" Applejack could not believe what she was hearing, "they may be rebels but they are still ponies, and once this war is over, we must remember that we helped them, not leave them to suffer and die, now I am ordering you to help these ponies." The ambulance pony, reluctantly, agreed. As the ambulance ponies carried the wounded away, Applejack felt something metal being aimed at her back, she slowly turned, and came face to face with a rebel officer and 4 of his troops. "What do we have here, a Loyalist spy? Tie her up, we'll take here to Lightning Strike." The other ponies approached the mare, but she did not go down without a fight, she bucked on in the gut, and flipped another one, The officer hit her in the back of the head with a tree branch, knocking her out cold. "she's gave a good fight, I'll give her that. Tie her up, tight." They tied her up tight, like the Lt said. They dragged her all the way to camp. Applejack felt herself being dragged, she tried to open her eyes, but had a hard time. After she blinked a few times, she was able to see what was happening. She was in the enemy camp, being dragged by the ponies who captured her. She was brought to a tent and tossed inside.

Lightning Strike looked to see what came flying into his tent, he saw an orange mare on the ground, and he saw the bruise on the back of her head. She did look kind of cute, but why is she here? He thought to himself, "Lt, why did you bring this mare here?" "We believe she's a spy sir, she sure fights like one." Lightning looked at the Lt with disgust, "Lt, I made it clear that we would not, and I repeat, would not attack any civilians, unless necessary, did she attack you, or was she defending herself after you ambushed her?" The Lt was silent for a moment, sweat running down his muzzle, "Well we saw her telling ponies to take our wounded troops away, we thought she was having them arrested." Lightning Strike facehoofed, "I heard about this, they were taken to a hospital, I saw them do it, one of the wounded was recovered and he told me what he saw. And I was impressed." he turned, and helped Applejack to her hooves. "I am so sorry, I will speak to them later, are you alright, do you need one of my medics to check on that bump." Applejack was growing angrier by the second, how dare he ask her if she was alright after she was kidnapped, after she was hit in the back of her head, and was dragged Celestia knows how far from home. But her anger subsided when she saw how sincere he was. When she looked at him, she didn't see a monster, she saw a pony, a pony who wanted nothing but good things to happen. "I'm fine, but I would like to go home." Lightning Strike understood, "OK, I'll walk you out of camp." He stared coldly at the Lt, "We'll talk later." He escorted Applejack out of the tent. As Applejack was walking through the camp with the rebel leader, she saw wounded ponies being helped to beds, ponies were covering themselves with blankets, winter was here, and it got cold very quickly. She saw ponies eating only small amounts of peas, and a little corn. "Lightning Strike..." "Please, you can just call me Lightning." "OK, Lightning, why are your troops eating in small amounts, don't want them to get to fat?" Lightning sighed, "No, we're trying to make the most of our food, we only have enough to last the month, and even then that's not enough. We don't have proper blankets either, or tents without holes. We're an army of the poor, and it shows." Applejack grew angry again. "They wouldn't be suffering like this if you didn't make them rebel against Celestia." Lightning was keeping his cool, he expected her to say that, not that it's her fault. "I didn't force them, I didn't force anything, they are here of their own accord, they are here because they want to fight for what they believe in, and I could not, or would not ask anymore of them." They walked past a medical tent, full of sick ponies, Applejack felt her heart ache. The ponies in there didn't look any older than her, they looked younger if anything. "It's malaria mostly, like I said, we don't have the proper blankets, or tents, and this weather isn't helping much." Lightning said, noticing Applejack's pain. As they neared the edge of the camp, Lightning stopped, and so did Applejack. "I know it's not right for me to ask a favor after what happened, but we're desperate, ponies are dying more because of starvation and illness more than on the battlefield, so I am begging you, if you can spare any food, please give it to us." Applejack thought about it for a moment, she saw that they were suffering, and she felt guilty for thinking that this kind, and loving pony was anything less. She did have a lot of spare apples, and she could spare some hay to make hay sandwiches. She then thought about what would happen if she got caught. She could face imprisonment, or even death. "I'll send what I can, and I'll see if I can convince a friend to help me with the blanket problem." Lightning was about to hug her, she didn't have to help, he could tell she wanted to. "Thank you, I know the risks you're taking, and I know the soldiers will be overjoyed to hear this news." Applejack and Lightning shook hooves, "Is it OK if I call you AJ, or would you just like Applejack?" Applejack thought for a moment, "AJ is fine." She walked off, she had to get home, and help the wounded ponies, and get all the food together. Then she would go see Rarity, and see if she can help with the blankets and tents. When she went to the barn, and what she saw horrified her. On one side of the outside cart way, lay federal ponies, laid down in respect, while the rebel bodies were tossed in a pile, like they were nothing. She went to see who was in charge. "Applejack?" Applejack knew that voice, "Rainbow?" she said, walking over to the Pegasus. "Yeah, my first day of fighting, and already I'm in a hospital bed. Pinkie's OK, and so if Big Mac, he's over helping them with the bodies." Applejack was looking over as Big Mac tossed a rebel, probably younger than any of her friends, get tossed onto the top of the pile. Applejack was starting to question, who's the good guy here?

Twilight was looking over the casualty list, there were a lot of names. She never once thought in her life that she would reading a list of names of ponies who died, or were in the hospital. She felt so much grief, she knew ponies would send letters asking about their friends and loved ones, and she had to right back that they either died, was wounded, or by some miracle, survive. She knew that thanks to the defenders of Ponyville, Canterlot was safe for another day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Cold Water

It was the middle of the night, Applejack was waiting with 5 loaded wagons outside sweet apple acres, she had to be careful, and pulled each one to the gate. She saw a lantern signal, it was the ponies that Lightning sent to pick up the supplies, he was personally there to see things over. Applejack sent them the all clear signal. The ponies were hitched up to the wagons, "sorry it's not a lot, but it should last you guys until I ready the nest shipment." lightning was relieved, "Any amount of food is good, what about the blankets." Applejack thought for a moment, "I'm working on it, I need to convince my friend to help you out first." Lightning nodded, "OK, write me when you do, and be careful, if anything seems wrong, you can stop helping us immediately, you don't have to stick your neck out for us." Applejack shook her head, "I do, and I will." That was all she said before walking off. Lightning smiled, and joined the convoy.

The camp was cheering as the supplies came in, the wagon was full of apples, apple fritters, hay sandwiches, and fresh water. Lightning was glad, he now had an ally, and ally who was willing to help feed his starving army, and that was all he needed at the moment, an ally, and maybe a friend.

Applejack went to Carousel Boutique, she had to see Rarity about the blankets and tents. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she had to try. She opened the door, and Rarity was sewing a dress. "Oh Applejack, good to see you darling." Applejack smiled, good, rarity was in a good mood. "rarity, I need to speak to you, alone, I need to ask you a favor." Rarity put down her sewing materials. "Of course, follow me into my room, it's quieter there. The two friends went to the bedroom, as soon as Applejack was sure no pony was listening, she told Rarity what she needed. "I need you to help me fix up blankets and tents for the Confederate troops near Ponyville." Rarity was about to scream in disbelief, but Applejack stopped her. "I know, it's treason, and we could both get in trouble, but I saw what these ponies are going through. They are getting sick, and freezing because their blankets are damp, and their tents have holes in a lot of places, I'm already giving them what I can spare for food, but they can't eat if their in a bed with malaria." Rarity was in total shock, when she found the right words to say, she said them, "Applejack, they got themselves into it, if they did not rebel against Equestria, then they wouldn't be sick, or cold, and we would not be having this conversation, Applejack, if we get caught, we're looking at life in prison, or worse, a noose around our necks." "I know, but I also know that these ponies aren't monsters, they are ponies who are fighting for what they believe in, and they are willing to die for that very reason. I want to help them survive, I don't think what they're doing is right, but I have respect for them, and I feel like it's my duty to help them as an Apple, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have said any of this to you, but I need your help, those poor, young ponies need your help, now will you help me or not." Rarity looked at the floor, then at Applejack, she bit her bottom lip, "I need to know what the tents and blankets are made out of first, then I'll see if I can get the materials to fix them up." Applejack could not have been happier, she hugged her friend, "Thank y'all, but this stays between us." Rarity nodded in agreement.

Applejack began to write a letter,

_I got some pony to fix up the blankets and tents, send a sample of the blankets and tents that you have in the camp, so that we know what materials we need. _

_ Signed, The Feeder_

The Feeder was her nickname, so in case the message was intercepted. Applejack called a bird to her window, tied the letter to it's foot, and sent it off. The bird was trained to fly to the rebel camp and back. They were widely used by the Confederates to avoid sending messenger ponies, who could easily be spotted and ambushed by patrols. It was so simple, yet so clever.

Lightning soon got the message, and ordered, parts of blankets to be cut, and prepared for flight. When all the samples were together, he tied them to a bunch of birds, as well as a letter for Applejack. He was thankful for this, Applejack, he thought to himself, is a blessing.

After a month of gathering supplies, and making new blankets and tents, Applejack had about 7 wagons this time,as she was waiting for the usual haulers to take the food away, it was routine, signal asking for clearance, and the all clear. Unknown to her, Rainbow was flying towards the farm to see her. She saw Applejack talking to a blue Pegasus, as other ponies were being attached to wagons. She recognized the blue Pegasus almost immediately, at first she thought he was kidnapping her and taking her food, but as she watched the conversation between the two, she saw that they were talking like old friends, which ended in a hug. She flew off to go see Twilight.

Lightning and AJ had no idea Rainbow had watch the whole exchange go down, "Thank you, we were starting to run out of food, and the blankets are greatly appreciated." "I was also able to get some medicine for the sick ones, for every type of disease known to pony kind." Lightning then hugged Applejack, she hugged him right back, they were now great friends, and maybe a little bit more than that. "I could kiss you right now, but I don't think you would like that very much." Applejack laughed, "Take me out to dinner first, then I'll consider that offer." She was able to visit him a lot, and got to know him more, she even knew that he was a Fire Sage, an ancient warrior from the Fire Land, he told her everything, what happened to his people, why he hates Celestia, and why he wanted to help Equestria rather than burn it, as most loyal to Celestia claimed, and she actually felt sorry for him. They said goodbye, and both went their separate ways, they even looked back at each other and waved like little fillies saying goodbye after school. So Applejack went to her room, and went to sleep. Applebloom was in her room sleeping with sass, as usual, and snored loudly. Granny Smith was in her bead, sleeping like old ponies do, with a snore, and mild talking in their sleep. Big Mac was at camp, having to stay with the army, training them for the spring fighting.

Rainbow dash burst into the throne room, Twilight was having a meeting with the General in charge of the Federal troops stationed in and around Ponyville, "Twilight, I have to speak to you, in private." Twilight could tell Rainbow Dash was worried about something, "Of course, Generals, wait here, I'll be back in a moment." The Generals saluted, and Twilight walked into the room next door, as soon as Rainbow was sure that they couldn't hear her, she spoke, "I was on my way to Sweet Apple Acres to give a letter to Big Mac, and when I did, I saw her trading 7 full wagons of food and supplies to a bunch of suspicious looking ponies, so I watched the deal go down and_" Twilight interrupted, "Rainbow, I'm sure Applejack was just giving some supplies to the local refugee camp." That's the thing, the pony she was talking to, was Lightning Strike." Twilight's pupils shrunk. "They were talking like old friends, and even hugged. I think Applejack is making deals with the rebels, but I wasn't sure who to talk to, so I came to you." The room was silent for a minute. The General was listening through the door, he heard everything, he sent one of his Colonels to go and arrest Applejack. He then walked away from the door. Twilight was silent, so was Rainbow dash. They did not know what to say, their friend Applejack, was working with the enemy, "Rainbow, what you told me tonight will not leave this room, you will not tell another soul of what you just told me, understood?" rainbow nodded, she was hoping Twilight would say that.

Applejack was getting up to answer her door, some pony was knocking on the door, "Alright, alright, hold your horseshoes, I'm coming." She opened the door to see 20 pony guards waiting with a prison wagon outside. "Applejack, you are under arrest, for treason against the Celestial Empire." They grabbed her, and tied a rope around her front hooves, and tossed her in the wagon. She was crying, she got caught, and now she was going to face what ever punishment they saw fit. It was over, but she had no idea how they found out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Friend in Court

Twilight ran to the prison camp set up 5 miles down the road towards Canterlot. She received a letter from Applebloom that Applejack was arrested last night by pony guards, and was now marked as a traitor. Twilight was afraid for her friend's life. If she was found guilty, who knows what would happen to her. Twilight was able to talk her way past the guards, and was able to speak to Applejack. Applejack was in tears. Twilight spoke first, "Applejack, I was told you were trading with the enemy, please tell me it isn't true." Applejack was silent, she couldn't lie to her, but she didn't want to tell the truth either, it would hurt worse than not saying a thing. "Applejack please, I'm trying to help you, did, or did you not, help those rebels? Applejack, they are the enemy, they are trying to ruin Equestria, they want to murder the Princess." Applejack snapped when she heard the words, ruining Equestria. "Ruining it, ruining, they are trying to save Equestria, you don't have the full story, they fight for what they believe in right, I was doing what I thought was right, and I till believe I did the right thing, even if you don't. I fed them, I gave them blankets, and I gave them medicine, they were suffering Twilight, and I never turn away a suffering pony, ever!" Twilight was silent, she didn't know what to say. One of her best friends, betrayed the country that they once protected for so many years, and now she even thought that these rebels were doing the right thing, that helping them was doing the right thing. She had no response, all she could do was get up and walk away. But she didn't, she pressed on, "Applejack, are you a traitor, or not?" "If doing what I think is right is being a traitor, then yes, I'm the biggest traitor in the universe, now if you're done Princess Twilight Sparkle, I would like to be with the other rebels, they respect me there, I'm even a hero to some of them." Twilight was about to cry, Applejack still was, she got up and walked away, leaving Twilight alone in the visitor center.

Lightning was in his tent, he just got the news that Applejack was arrested, and was on her way to Canterlot to stand trial. He had to do something, he was not going to let her get hurt, not after he promised to keep her safe. 5 ponies dressed in black uniforms walked in. "A good, you're here. You remember the feeder right?" "Of course, sir" "She was captured, and is on her way to Canterlot to face her trial, she's on board a prison train, with her own special coach attached, there are over 100 prisoners on that train, and we are going to get them out before they reach the city limits." The lead pony was a little confused, "So what's the plan?" Lightning chuckled, "Simple, you're going to capture me, the train leaves tomorrow, so we have to be on it tonight."

General Striker was going over his prisoner list, when a guard came in, "Sir, we got him." Striker was a bit confused, "Who?" "We captured the rebel leader sir, he was caught by a patrol outside town, he's outside." Striker walked outside, to find Lightning Strike tied up, and surrounded by 4 guard ponies. Striker laughed, "After all this time, we finally have you, put him in the same car as Applejack, but first, give him a few bruises to deal with while they travel. The guards hesitated a moment, but started hit Lightning Strike after he winked at them, thought Striker didn't notice. They beat him until he bled. Then carried him to the train.

Applejack was chained up in her own private car. She heard the door open, and saw Lightning dragged in, and chained up next to her, he had bruises and cuts all over him. She felt so guilty, "OK, get to you posts, and wait until we are in between the checkpoints." she saw Lightning giving instructions to the guards that dragged him in, and chained him. Lightning saw her confusion, "I was able to infiltrate with my vest strike team, I came to get you and these other prisoners out." "But the scars?" "Had to be convincing, don't worry, I suffered worse, and you know that." Applejack nodded, but was still worried. "Don't worry, if all goes to plan, we'll be back to camp in a few hours, but for now get some sleep, I'll wake you when we start the plan." Applejack did fall asleep, Lightning watched her all night. He didn't want her to get anymore hurt than she was.

The train started pulling out of the station, and soon enough was out of Ponyville City limits. The commandos got into position and waited for the signal. Lightning woke Applejack up, and gave the commando in the train car the signal. He knocked out the other guards, and grabbed the keys. After they were free, Lightning spoke to Applejack, "I am so sorry, I didn't want this to happen, and if you want to stop helping us that's okay, I can..." He was interrupted by Applejack, who killed him on the lips. "It's not your fault, let's get out of here, after all, some pony's gotta feed the troops." Lightning smiled, wasn't expected, but still felt good. They ran off to the next car, fighting off the guards, and freeing all the prisoners. The commandos in the engine, threw the guards and crew off, taking over the controls, and slowing the train down. Prisoners jumped from the train, and made their way to a forest near the tracks. The commandos uncoupled the cars from the engine, and opened up the throttle, then jumped clear as the train sped off without a driver. The escapee army marched back to camp, avoiding the patrols, and checkpoints along the way. Ponies cheered as their leader, the feeder, and a a bunch of their missing comrades returned.

Celestia, and a whole guard battalion was waiting at the station, unaware that an out of control train was barreling towards them, the station was in the military district of the city, not a single civilian was in harm's way. Celestia saw the train go roaring by, the crashed into a train full of weapons for the army. The whole yard was set ablaze by the burning locomotive. Celestia screamed in anger, she almost had him, she could have ended this whole thing. She could have had him killed right on the spot, and ended his existence. Now she was in greater danger, she had to end this before more ponies would die.

Later that night, Lightning was sitting alone on top of a hill, admiring the stars. Applejack came up next to him. They looked at each other, then back at the stars. "You, didn't have to save me, you could have just left me on that train, so why didn't you?" Lightning Strike looked at her, her emerald green eyes looking beautiful, happy, and sad at the same time. "I felt like I was responsible for you, if I hadn't asked you to help us, you wouldn't have been arrested, and you wouldn't be chained up on a train heading to Canterlot. I got to know a lot since we met, and I am extremely thankful for what you did for us. But, I felt like we were starting to become more than friends. By the way, why did you kiss me on the train?" "Why, didn't like it?" Lightning chuckled, "No, I liked it, I'm just wondering why." Applejack looked at him, "Because I was so happy you came for me, and I felt like we could become more than friends too." Both were silent, looking into each others eyes, and after what felt like an endless amount of time, they kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Winter's Wrapped Up

Spring was only a week away, and the fighting will start again. Applejack was able to use her connections in the apple family to get food and medicine, and Rarity was still sewing blankets and tents. She was even working on a new uniform design for the army, after hearing what happened to Applejack, she was starting to question Celestia's authority. During the winter, a mare named Bright Shine designed a new flag for the Confederates. The same colors as Equestria, but instead of the Royal Pony Sisters, it was a symbol of a Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth Pony standing together in unity, with a Phoenix in the middle. Lightning decided to address his army, now fully trained and better equipped from the winter seize fire. "Next week, we shall leave this place, and march on to the heart of the darkness, Canterlot, we will dethrone Celestia, and our nation shall be liberated." The crowd cheered, Lightning raised a hoof, he wasn't finished. "A lot of you were thinking that I should lead this nation, as I lead you through all the hard-ships, and the bloodshed, but I will not become leader. I am not a king, I am a soldier, but I know some pony who can lead us, actually I know two. Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Princess Luna." The crowd was in shock, their leader wanted one of the royal sisters to lead a nation, after declaring them the enemy. "I know, you all believe that I marked the Alicorns as enemies. I did not mark them the enemy, I marked Celestia the enemy. A thousand years ago, Princess Luna went mad, under the impression that her sister shined brighter than her, and she was right. Celestia received all the praise, while every pony shunned away Luna's gorgeous night. But Luna's madness consumed her, and she became the wicked Nightmare Moon, and Celestia decided to banish her, did she help Luna, did Celestia try to calm her down, and tell her that her night was beautiful. No, she used the elements of harmony to banish her to exile on the moon. But we ponies of our new nation love the night, the Fireflies shined brightly in the dark, and so do all of you who stand before me. We are still ponies of Equestria, but we are the first of a new era in Equestrian history, in world history. We will be reborn in the ashes of the old empire, so from now on, we are no longer the Equestrian Confederacy, we are now... The Phoenix Republic!" As he said this, the new banners were raised, and crowds cheered. This is what they're dream was, Equestria, reborn, and free. Lightning walked off the stage, and back to his tent. Applejack walked in, "That was quite the speech there, Lightning." "Thanks, I never had anything against Luna, or your friend Twilight. I want you to know that once this is all over, we could start a new life together, if you want to, or you could go back to the life you had." Applejack stared at him for a minute, she couldn't go back to her old life, she wasn't even sure she could face Big Mac again after he finds out she betrayed the very country he was fighting for. The thought of it made her cry, "I don't think I could go back to the way things used to be, I don't even know if I could face my brother again after this is over." Lightning tried to comfort her, "I'm so sorry, if I hadn't asked you to stick your neck out for us, you wouldn't be here right now, and you wouldn't be crying your eyes out about your brother." Applejack started to calm down, "If I hadn't helped you, your new nation wouldn't be here, you'd all probably be dead from the cold by now, so what I did was the right call, I hope." "In my years of experience, there are no right or wrong answers. Not every decision will be good, just like every battle won't be won, but that doesn't matter, if you truly want something, you are going to do everything in your power to get it." Applejack knew he was right, "And if I do want to go back to my old life, I want you to be a part of it." Lightning smiled, then they both started laughing, "And to think, a few months ago, you thought I was a mad man, and now..." "I can't imagine life without you. I'm sorry if I thought you were crazy." "Don't be, ponies who haven't met the real me, tend to think the exact same thing."

Twilight was stressing out looking at the maps around Ponyville, Spring was tomorrow, and the Rebels still had to take the town in order to march on Canterlot, her army's troops were ready for a fight, but during the winter, more ponies were signing up for the Republic, and now their for was almost triple her's. She sent an urgent message to Celestia,

_ Unable to hold Ponyville, prepare defense, will try to slow down enemy army for as long as possible. This might be the last message you here from me. _

_ Yours, Princess Twilight Sparkle._

Rainbow was in her tent, laying down on her cot. She knew that Applejack was arrested, who didn't, and she knew that the General over heard what she said, "I've should have kept me big mouth shut, now Applejack is probably going to be fighting alongside the ponies I'm about to kill." She got up, and was walking in a forest away from camp. It started to rain, washing away all the remaining snow.

**Rainbow Dash:**

_On My Own,_

_hoping you would be beside me._

_On my own, _

_hoping that you'll forgive me._

_I never,_

_meant to hurt you._

_I thought I was doing what was right, _

_and now I regret spilling what I knew._

_Without you, _

_I feel my heart is breaking, _

_you were my best friend, _

_and now you're gone. _

_Without you,_

_I feel my world is changing, _

_the fields are empty,_

_and the trees are barren._

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry._

_So now I'm here,_

_On My Own_

Fluttershy was evacuating her animals, she was afraid for their safety, so she backed up her wagon, and joined the parade of townsfolk trying to get away from the combat zone. Along the route, Flim and Flam were selling food.

Lightning was explaining the plan to his generals, Twilight was doing the same with her generals. Applejack was cooking dinner for the ponies in the tent.

**Applejack**

_One day more,_

_another day, another destiny,_

_how much longer must we deal with this agony?_

_I can't go back now, _

_because I don't know how._

_One day more._

**Fluttershy**

_Tomorrow, I'll be far away,_

_how can I live if we are parted._

_One day more_

_My friends will fight indeed,_

_how can I live if they are wounded._

_One day more_

(Lightning was walking around camp.)

**Lightning**

_One more day until the dawn,_

**Applejack**

_Will I follow where he goes?_

**Lightning**

_At the fight for our freedom._

**Applejack**

_Will I face my brother there?_

**Lightning**

_When our ranks begin to form,_

**Applejack**

_Do I stay, or do I dare?_

**Lightning**

_Will you take your place with me?_

**Rebels**

_The time, is now,_

_the day, is here._

**Applejack**

_One Day More_

(Twilight was walking up and down the rows of officers in the army.)

**Twilight**

_One Day More to the battle,_

_we will nip them in the plot,_

_we will force them to surrender,_

_they will wet themselves with blood._

**Flim, Flam**

_Watch 'em run a muck_

_Catch 'em as they fall,_

_never know your luck when there's a free for all,_

_there a little twitch,_

_there a little touch,_

_most of them are goners,_

_so they won't miss much._

**Rebels**

_One day til a new beginning,_

_raise the flag of freedom high,_

_every pony will be a king,_

_everypony will be a queen,_

_there's a new world for the winning,_

_there's a new world to be won._

_Do you hear the ponies sing?_

(Applejack went to see Lightning)

**Applejack**

_My Place, is here,_

_I fight with you._

**Fluttershy**

_One day more_

**Twilight**

_We will beat these ponies heroes, _

_we will stop them where they stand._

**Rainbow Dash**

_One More Day, _

_On My Own_

**Lightning**

_Tomorrow is not far away._

**Lightning and Twilight**

_Tomorrow is the judgment day_

**Every Pony**

_Tomorrow,_

_we'll discover, what Celestia has in store._

_One More Dawn,_

_One More Day._

_One_

_Day _

_More. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Red Water

The Celestial army was in a massive formation outside town. Waiting for their opponents to present themselves. Over the horizon, a massive army of Republic ponies, all wearing their new uniforms, complements of Rarity. The uniforms were midnight black, with a gold Phoenix on the front.

Twilight was there, she was wearing armor designed for Alicorns. She had a long sword, held by her magic. She watched as the once disorganized rebels, march in front of her. She was shocked at the amount of discipline, the troops. They weren't the same ponies with clubs when they first battled here. They were equipped, trained, and ready to break through to Canterlot.

Lightning ran in front of the army. "Ponies, today, marks the day of our march to victory, we will break through this line, and we will liberate Canterlot, and we will change Equestria for the greatest. I will not lie, ponies will die, friendships will be made, and tested, but know this. We are strong, we are united, we will rise from the ashes, we ill free Equestria, or die trying." "URA!" "For Equestria, and The Phoenix Republic, Charge!" Lightning drew his sword, and charged towards the line of ponies ahead of him, his army charging right behind him. Applejack was right next to him, she was ready to fight, she just hoped she wouldn't fight her friends, or Big Mac. The two armies smashed into each other. The sound of clashing swords filled the air. Lightning was cutting through guards like butter. Twilight either slashed a pony with her sword, or blasted them with her magic. Applejack was fighting a swords pony, neither could get the upper hand. Rainbow Dash was waiting with her lancers, she was looking through a telescope, she saw the combat, and in the chaos, she saw Applejack, as she cut down a pony guard, and immediately got into a brawl with another. Rainbow readied her lance, "Prepare to charge!" Her troops obeyed, "But ma'am, we haven't been given the order." Rainbow looked at her for a minute. "Charge!" She flew off, her lancers not far behind. Twilight looked back, and saw the lancers charging, with out her orders. "Rainbow Dash, Damn her, Damn that mare!" Lightning looked up and saw the lancers, he shot a fire bolt into the sky. Hidden in the nearby forest, Republic lancers saw the signal, "Charge!" A massive wall of Pegisi came flying out of the forest, towards the enemy lancers. They slammed into the unsuspecting ponies, and soon, the battle extended to the skies. Rainbow couldn't believe she was stupid enough to do that. She was dog fighting with the enemy lancer's general.

Applejack cut another pony down, and she saw one of her ponies go flying. She looked in the direction he flew from, and to her shock, it was Bic Mac, wielding a giant hammer, he had a scar on his cheek. He saw her, and he grew angrier. He charged right at his sister, and swung his huge hammer. Applejack dodged it, and her reflexes forced her to turn and buck him in the gut with her two back hooves. Big Mac fell back, but got up quickly, and swung at her again. "Big Mac, it's me Applejack, remember?" Big Mac didn't care, "My sister is a traitor, and any pony who betrays my trust, doesn't deserve my sympathy." He swung at her again, this time he got her, she went down with a thud, losing a few teeth from the impact. Lightning saw her get hit, and bucked Big Mac from behind. He picked up Applejack, and shook her awake. Applejack was a little dazed, but she was alright after shaking her head. "Lightning, did you..." "No, I would never hurt someone you care for, never." Applejack hugged him again, and tried to get as far away from Big Mac as possible before he would wake up.

Twilight was tossing rebel ponies aside, and didn't stop until she saw Lightning fighting one of the generals. She charged toward him, sword drawn. Applejack jumped her from behind, "Applejack, why?" "Sorry about this Twilight." Applejack was about to hit her with the back of her sword, but Twilight quickly blasted her off with a spell. Lightning killed the general, and turned to face Twilight. "Princess Twilight, surrender, and your army will be spared, I don't want to hurt you, this isn't your fight." Twilight had a smug look on her face. "Funny, I was just about to ask you to do the same thing, surrender, and your army will be spared, but you will face execution in Canterlot." The two stood for a moment, then they drew their swords, and charged at each other. The two locked swords, both pushing as hard as they could to knock the other down. Twilight used her magic, and tossed a stone at Lightning, who fell to the ground, with a huge pain in his chest. Twilight was about to slash him, but he reacted and hit her with a flaming hoof, send her flying. She felt her chest burning, used some of her healing magic to sooth the burn, it help, but there was still a little pain there. She got up, and she blocked an attack from Lightning. He had anger in his eyes, he was not about to lose, he could not lose.

Rainbow was still fighting off the enemy lancers, she saw her ponies dropping out of the sky like rain. "Fall back, all ponies fall back." They didn't have to be told twice, they disengaged, and flew away as fast as they could, with the rebels chasing them. Twilight broke her hold on Lightning, and saw her army running away, she tried to rally them, but they were too scared, they had enough. She realized that they lost their air superiority, and they had to retreat. She ran away too, but she tried to form an organized retreat. Lightning helped Applejack back to camp, Big Mac ran off too, but he knew he would fight another day.

The battle quickly came into the town, only they were small brawls that would break out, no pony knew were the front line was because there was no front line. It was chaos. The only line that there was was on the other side of town. Twilight was reorganizing the lines, she formed her troops into defensive formations, she had to hold for as long as she can. As more, and more routed troops were coming, she sorted them into proper areas, filling any gaps in the line. Soon, the flow of retreating ponies stopped. She waited for the enemy to march over that hill, and charge at her again. But no attack came, she waited for what felt like an eternity, yet, no rebels came over the hill. It was quiet, not a sound was heard, not a pony was breathing.

Lightning was organizing his army, they may have won, but were in no position to attack, his second in command was trying to convince him, "Please sir,we can push them back, we have the skies, and the numbers." "General, I think enough blood was spilled today, we will attack again tomorrow, when we are reorganized, and when we have rested, we've been fighting all day, the troops need a rest. Set up a defensive line on this hill, do not, I repeat, do not go past it, just set up, and hold there." The general saluted, he took all the troops under his command, including 3 legions of archers, and 8 legions of swords ponies.

Twilight was with her remaining generals, trying to form a battle plan. "If the enemy is reorganizing, we could counter attack and retake the town." "But ma'am the troops are tired, and afraid, they can't fight anymore, we need to hold them back, so we need to set up a defensive line." "General, you will retake the town if practicable..." "If practicable? There are thousands on damned Rebels on the other side of that hill, if we attack them now, we'll get slaughtered. I will not attack, it's not practicable, your highness." Twilight sighed, he was right. "OK, we'll attack tomorrow, once every pony has had a good rest, have guard shifts every two hours." "yes ma'am." Twilight looked at the map, she lost today, she can't lose tomorrow.

Applejack was in her tent, she was just now waking up after being hit by Twilight's magical laser beam. She got up, she had a slight head ache. She woke up to see Lightning next to her, sleeping. He stayed with her all night, he had his hoof holding hers. Applejack smiled, then frowned, her own best friend, and her big brother, tried to kill her today, not injure her, or just incapacitate her like she tried to, but actually kill her. She tried to move, but grunted when she did. This woke up Lightning, who saw her and gently hugged her, she hugged him right back. "I'm so glad you're OK." "Were you here all night watching me?" She said in a sarcastic voice. Lightning laughed, "Obviously, if you found me asleep next to you." One of the generals came into the tent, "Sir, the generals are ready to see you." Lightning nodded, "I'll be back shortly, get some rest OK?" Applejack nodded, and lied back down. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

"The enemy is setting up a defensive line here, if we attack now we can..." "No, it's an offensive line, she's gonna attack us first thing in the morning, and we'll have a suprise ready for them." He explained the plan.

It was dawn the next day. Twilight's army was getting ready to retake the town, they formed into charge lines, and readied their weapons. All the officers looked at their watches. Twilight observed the hill, there was a small amount of rebels on top, most of them were having breakfast. It was 4:58 AM.

On the hill, the ponies were about to have some muffins, and hay sandwiches. They saw the lines of ponies at the base of the hill, they were not scared, there was a plan, and they were going to follow it. 4:59 AM.

Rainbow dash's lancers were ordered to stay back, they were the reserves in case the enemy attacked with lancers. It was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the snapping of burnt wood from the campfires. The officers checked their watches. 5:00 AM, the attack whistles blew.

Every pony on the line charged up the hill. The ponies waiting up top, waved a red flag, as they did, legions of spear ponies went up and over the hill, setting up near the top. Behind them were legions of archers. Twilight was at the camp, she saw the archers through her telescope, she cringed in fear. It was a trap, and she walked right into it. "Ready." Archers readied their bows, "Aim." the archers took aim, "Fire!" The arrows were released, so many were fired, it blocked out the sun. Ponies fell in rows as arrows came screaming down, but they did not stop, a second volley of arrows came flying down, more ponies fell, they did not stop. Finally, a third volley fell, and this time the ponies retreated. They couldn't go on knowing they would get hit by more arrows, but as they ran, more, and more volleys of arrows fell. They lost over half their army, and could no longer hold. "General, sound retreat, Spike get a message to Celestia, my army has been defeated, and what's left is going to commit a fighting retreat to Canterlot.

The Republic Ponies cheered as the enemy army retreated down the highway back towards Canterlot. Victory was almost near, it was almost near.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Road to Canterlot

Celestia was reading the latest battle reports, they were not good. It was only a matter of time before they would reach the City. She had to do something, she had to slow them down, and demoralize them. She came up with two ideas, and she wrote them down. She decided to address her loyal subjects.

"Citizens of Equestria, this is Celestia speaking. The war is not going well for us, but I now have a plan of action. This tactic will hurt the enemy as they march towards us. I give this message to all farmers between here and Ponyville, burn your wheat fields, burn anything of value to the enemy, give them no food, give them no medicine, give them no clothes, give them nothing. We must do everything in our power to stop these monsters from destroying our nation."

Lightning turned off the radio, he couldn't listen anymore. "So this is her final solution, burn her own nation in an effort to stop us." Applejack was with him, still recovering from her wounds. "If she's asking farmers to burn their own crops, I can only imagine what she'll order if that doesn't work." Lightning got up, "I better address the troops, no doubt they're wondering what we'll do next." he walked out of the tent.

Rainbow Dash was in the war room, she received a letter from Celestia, asking for her to meet about a special mission. Celestia walked in, carrying a huge map with her magic. "Col. Dash, I'm glad you could come." "Glad to be here ma'am." Celestia opened the map, it was of Manehattan, the Phoenix Republic's Capital. "I heard that all the Pegisi under your command have amazing precision, and are fast." "Yes ma'am, the best flies in the world." "I was wondering, are they just as good at night?" Rainbow had no idea where Celestia was going with this. "Yes ma'am." Celestia drew arrows around the city, "I want your air units to attack Manehattan, it's going to be a night time raid, our newest invention, the air bomb, is your weapon. It's over 1000 pounds, what will happen is you'll use airships to drop these bombs across the city, and do it until you completely destroy the city, or you run out of bombs." Rainbow dash was slightly taken back by this. "You mean the Military district, right?" Celestia shook her head. "No, I mean the entire city. They are traitors Rainbow Dash, and they will be treated as such. You will attack tomorrow night. We have to strike before the rebels reach Canterlot." Rainbow saluted, then walked out of the room.

Twilight was looking over the schematics of a bridge. "If we place the explosives here, here, here, and here. It should collapse without an issue. Make sure the entire army is across before we do, I don't want to leave our ponies behind." The generals nodded, and went off to brief their troops. "General Shield bearer, could you wait a moment? I need you to setup a defensive line near this farmhouse. You need to buy us enough time to get the rest of the army across, once the enemy reaches the bridge, we blow it, we can't leave anything to chance, if your troops aren't across the bridge before we blow it, you're trapped. Is that understood?" "Of course ma'am." Shield bearer walked off, gathering his army to defend the position.

Lightning was briefing his troops about the very same bridge, "No doubt they're going to blow the bridge, thanks to the Scorched Earth tactics. We need to rush the bridge, and prevent them from using the detonator." "My rangers are perfect for the job, we trained for situations just like this." Lightning nodded, "OK, we'll attack at dawn."

It was nearly midnight near Manehattan, it was quiet, and peaceful. The ponies had no idea the danger they were in. Airships were almost near the city, on the command ship, Rainbow Dash was coordinating the strike. "All units, we are green to go, I repeat, we are clear to attack." As they flew over the city, the alarm sounded. But it was too late, the bombs were dropped, several buildings collapsed from the amount of damage they took. Another wave of airships flew in, and dropped their load, and another wave, and another, and another. For 2 hours, the bombs were dropped, the entire city glowed from the flames. There were massive craters in certain areas. There was absolutely nothing left of the city. Rainbow looked over the destruction, "I am going to Tatarus for this."

It was early in the morning, Applejack woke up, she had a slight pain in her chest. It was time for her to take her healing pills anyway. As she got up, she once again saw Lightning sleeping by her side, but this time, he was in a cot. He was so calm, and so peaceful while he slept, but his dreams were anything but peaceful.

_Lightning playing in the field with his friends, he was 5 years old. There were kites in the sky, he was in the playground, children were laughing. Then fire circled around him, his friends, and family disappeared in the flames. He saw Celestia standing over him, a sword lifted up by her magic, she slashed him._

He woke up with a scream, tears were in his eyes. Applejack hugged his shoulders to comfort him, "It's OK Lightning, it was just a nightmare, I'm here, it's OK." Lightning continued to cry, he hugged Applejack right back.

It took him a minute or two to calm down, and when he did, he got up and made breakfast. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about what happened. Applejack didn't want to ask, she had an idea what that dream was about. "Sir, Manehattan was bombed last night." Lightning looked at the General in complete shock, "How?" "Airship raid sir, the entire city was destroyed." "How many casualties?" The General was silent for a minute, "2/3 of the population sir." Lightning's heart sank to the bottom. Celestia was willing to destroy her former subjects, just to stop them from denying her. His shock quickly turned to anger, "General, have the rangers move out as soon as they are ready, and have the rest of the army ready to move out, as soon as the bridge is captured, we move nonstop to Canterlot." "yes sir." The General ran out of the tent. Lightning quickly turned to Applejack, who was getting out of her cot. "Are you sure, you're ready to move out?" Applejack got on all four hooves, "I'll be alright, and I sure as heck can fight." "You always were stubborn, alright let's go." They both walked out of the tent.

Celestia was looking over the raid's results, she was impressed, "Good job, Col. Dash, you will prepare another raid, this time, aim for Philydalphia." rainbow was deep in regret, she can't do this again. "With all do respect ma'am, I think it might be a good idea to save the airship fuel, we're running low, and we need them for when we need to evacuate the city." Celestia thought for a moment, "You're right, very well. Return to your post, and prepare our air defenses." Rainbow Dash saluted, then walked out.

Pinkie was manning the radio, she was now the Celestial Empire's moral officer, making them laugh every day. She found all sorts of creative ways to keep the loyal citizens smiling, she made toys, hosted parties, and played cheerful music over the radio. She enjoyed this position, it was away from combat, and she was able to do what she loved to do best, making ponies smile.

Fluttershy was feeding her animals, she broke away from the refugees, and hid in a barn near the front lines. She had no idea that her hiding spot was on the enemy side of the line. Lightning, and Applejack were walking together, but AJ felt her chest hurting again, "Let's rest in the barn for a few minutes, the army will march on." AJ agreed, and they went inside, with a 7 pony guard of course. Fluttershy saw the approaching troops, squeaked in fear, and tried to hide her animals as best as possible. But Angel decided to go and meet these strangely dressed ponies. Applejack saw the bunny, and realized, "Lightning, we're not alone, some pony else is here, some pony I know." Fluttershy peeked out from her hiding spot, catching Applejack's eye. "Fluttershy, is that you?" "Applejack, you're here?" Lightning called over a guard, "Private, that cart full of the animal feed, could you bring it here please?" "Yes sir." The pony went to go get the cart. Fluttershy and Applejack were chatting away, not seeing each other in a long time, they had a lot to catch up on. Lightning left them, alone, he wasn't sure what AJ's friend thought of him.

Rarity was among the refugees, she was pulling a cart full of supplies, her little sister, Sweetie-belle, was riding in the cart. She decided to stop for a few minutes to catch her breath, as she did, some prisoners were going by, she recognized one of them, she did occasionally visit the camp to hand out blankets during the winter. "Shining Night, what are you doing here? The prisoner looked up, "Rarity, good to see you, I was hoping it would have been under better circumstances." "You and me both." The two chatted away, and as they did, Twilight was walking over to see if her friend was alright. But what she saw caused her to gasp, Rarity was talking to a prisoner, like they were old friends. Twilight grew angry, did another friend betray her? She was about to find out. "Rarity, why are you talking to this low life prisoner of war." Rarity was at a loss for words, "Well.. uh.. you see... I..." Rarity took in a deep breath, she had to tell the truth, Sweetie-belle, I'm sorry. "Twilight, I'm talking to this pony because, I helped him, and his comrades keep warm during the winter, I gave them blankets, I fixed their tents, I even made them the new uniforms." Twilight was so angry, she thought she was going to light on fire again, "You... You WHAT?! Rarity, they are the enemy, they probably burned down Ponyville for all we know, and you kept them warm, why?" Rarity didn't back down, "I was just helping sick, and freezing ponies, nothing more, but I soon grew to admire their willingness to stick out any situations if it meant getting the freedom they deserve. Unlike us who are going around the country arresting ponies under the assumption of treason." Both friends were silent for a moment, none of them knew what to say, Rarity had just committed treason, at least in Twilight's eyes. "Guards, arrest Rarity, under the charge of treason." Rarity was about to cry, but held back her tears, "Twilight, you always took my advice, so take this, as my final words to you. You need to learn to tell the difference between your enemies, and your friends." With that note, Rarity was taken away by the guards, she was lined up with the other prisoners, who all thanked her, and apologized that she got into this mess. Twilight simply walked away, not looking back.

Fluttershy was feeding her animals, she was so happy to see them getting the food they needed. "Lightning, I can't thank you enough." "None are required, I always had a liking to animals myself." Fluttershy was curious, "You do?" Applejack snickered a little, "Eeyup, he once fed a bunch of birds that broke into his tent, and tried to steal his bread. He gave them three whole loafs." Fluttershy was amazed, for the longest while, she was afraid of this pony, because she was told that he was a monster. But as she got to know him, her whole prospective changed. "So, Lightning Strike, were you born here?" At that moment, almost all the happiness on Lightning's face disappeared, she just had to ask, though he shouldn't have been surprised. "No, I'm from a land that has long been forgotten, where Pegasi, like me can do, well, this." He created a small fire in his hoof. Fluttershy jumped at first, but then marveled at this pony's unique ability. "That's amazing, but why do you say that you're from, a forgotten land?" That was it, Lightning started to cry, then walked out of the house. Applejack was about to go after him, but first she had to explain to Fluttershy, "He said that his land is forgotten because, he is all that's left of those who lived in it." With that, Applejack ran to go find him, leaving Fluttershy behind, lost in thought. "The only one?"

Lightning was at a pond near the house, he sat there looking at his reflection. He sat there staring, when a fog rolled in. He couldn't see a thing, but he could hear things, the sound of fires, burning wood, swords clashing, ponies screaming, and Celestia's voice, "Pathetic. That's what you are." Lightning grew angry, he saw a ghostly image of Celestia, her whole body the color of blood red. "I'm pathetic, I am fighting on the front lines, while you order bombings of civilians, the destruction of an entire culture, and you dare accuse me of being pathetic?" Celestia simply laughed manically, "Let's see if you can handle what's coming." The fog started to spin, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Images started to appear, He and Celestia fighting, Applejack getting hurt, and him dying, alone, and a broken pony, his army eliminated, his friends dead, and Celestia standing over it all. Lightning was about to break, he collapsed in shock, his whole world was burning around him. He closed his eyes, giving up. There was a light, that shown brightly over the images of horror. "Be gone." On that command, all the images disappeared, and the fog was gone. Lightning opened his eyes, and what he saw next drove him to... I don't even know how to describe it. In front of him was a Pegasus, a mare with a gray fur coat. He hair flowing in a non-existent wind. "Hello Lightning." Lightning knew her, and the voice only confirmed it, "Mother? How... How are you here?" Lightning's mother smiled, "I have always been here my son, and I have watched over you for a long time." Lightning looked down, "I guess you aren't exactly proud of me, are you?" His mother still smiled, "My son, we've all made mistakes, you are going down a road that may not help yourself, but will help the ponies you know and love. I believe in your fight, but do not fight to seek vengeance for us, fight for the ponies that are here now, and look to you to lead them. You are still young, and you are destined to do amazing things. You survived for a reason, not to take vengeance in our name, but to guide the next generation of Equestrians to fight for their liberties. There are times when you may weep for us son, but weep more for those who had died to fight for the freedom's that they believe in." Lightning was in tears, "Thank You, I love you mom." "I love you too, son." The image disappeared, leaving Lightning alone, deep in thought. "Lightning? Where are you?" "Over here!" Applejack ran over to the Pegasus, and saw his eyes, full of joys, actual joy for the first time ever. "Are you OK?" Lightning smiled, "I'm better than OK, come on, we have a war to win." Applejack nodded, and they walked away together.

It was dawn, the first rays of sun were reflecting off the river, and a bridge was still towering over it. Further down the road, trenches stretched from the edge of the mountain, to the edge of the river. Lightning was having a final briefing with his Generals.

"If we rush the bridge, we might be able to capture it before the enemy blows it. We just need to be fast, and deadly." Lightning thought about that suggestion, then he looked at the map. "See this dock, our scouts reported that there are row boats still docked, if we use them, we will cross the river, and capture the enemy HQ before they realize what happens. We'll need a distraction, so right after we cross the river, we launch an attack on the trenches. I can lead the trench assault, while General Iron hoof can lead to river crossing." That plan could work, but it needed to be coordinated, very well, if it was going to work. "Are we all agreed then?" The Generals nodded. "Then brief your troops, we attack in three hours, so be across and in position in two." "yes sir." Lightning walked back to his tent, he saw Applejack there, putting on battle armor, "And you're getting dressed up like this for what?" He already knew the answer. "I think I'm good enough to battle, I'm going with you." "Are you sure, Big Mac and Twilight will probably be in those trenches." Applejack thought about that for a moment, "If I see them, I won't kill them, but I am going to defend myself."Lightning knew she was stubborn, and this was no exception. "OK, if you're 100% sure." He put on his armor, and put his swords in it's sheathe.

Twilight was indeed in the trenches, she was in a bunker watching the road with her binoculars, it was quiet, too quiet. She put the binoculars down, and took a long sip of her coffee, it was what she needed right now. She went over the checklist, explosives were set, trenches secured, soldiers ready for combat, and no chance of the enemy taking the bridge intact, check, check, check, and check. She took another sip of her coffee, and looked through her binoculars again, but this time, she saw ponies marching, she looked above them, and saw cannons being placed on the hill. "Where in Equestria did they get cannons?" "When we lost Germaney, they weapons there were seized, they might have been training to use the cannons, and just now brought them to the front." This fight just got a lot tougher. Lightning stood in front of his army, "Ponies, today, marks the beginning of the end for The Celestial Empire, today marks the day that we have been fighting, and praying for. Their army is desperate, asking for all to drop every ounce of blood in it's defense, the old, the young, the weak. If they stand for Celestia, they die for Celestia. We will be free, we will make sure that our comrades' deaths are not in vain, and we will, we will be a nation REBORN!" URA URA URA URA URA! The cheer echoed through-out the region. "Follow me, to victory." As they charged, the cannons fired, destroyed a lot of the defenses along the trench. Unicorns readied their bows, Earth ponies readied their swords, and Pegasi readied their spears. Twilight looked at the HQ on the other side to make sure everything was ready, but to her suprise, there was a battle going on in their main base. The main building was under siege, the entire plan has gone to Tatarus, she had to pull back, and fast. "Fall back, all units fall back!" The ponies abandoned their trenches, and made a run for the bridge, as ponies were crossing the bridge, one light a torch, and used it to light a fuse, the secondary plan in case the detonator failed, was to light the fuse, after that the bridge had one minute to live, and only one minute for 600 ponies to get across safely, while battling an army. Twilight was almost across, when the bridge exploded, she went flying into the river, unconscious. She floated down the river, the sounds of battle echoed in her head.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Truth

Twilight woke up, with a huge pain in her head, her vision was a little fuzzy. After blinking a few times, she saw she was in a burned down house. She was laying on a mat, surrounded by candles. She saw a zebra sitting down near her, cooking something. She got up, grunting from the pain. The zebra turned to face her. "Zecora?" "Princess Twilight, I'm glad you are alright." Twilight was able to get up, and looked around, the buildings were burnt, the grass and moss grew all over the place. "Where are we?" Zecora looked at the floor, "Northern Equestria, over 100 years ago, this was a thriving village, full of life, full of happiness, my great grandmother was, what the locals called, an oracle. She could heal them from any injury or sickness, she was even able to use her spells to predict the future. When the Equestrian Settlers stared taking away the land of the tribes, they formed together to create the Phoenix Tribes. She told their leaders that if they did not stop the expansions, there would be war, but she could not have predicted what came next." Twilight started hearing screams, she blocked them out, collapsing from the pain. "Stop fighting, let it flow, learn the truth." Twilight nodded, and got up. She closed her eyes, and let the images fly into her head.

_The village was on fire, ponies were running from others dressed in armor. She heard a baby crying, she turned to see Lightning Strike as a foal, holding a stuffed animal close. "Get them all." Twilight turned to see Celestia, holding a sword, pointing it in her direction. As the two guards rushed at him, a large, buff looking stallion knocked the two down using a staff. At the same time, a mare with similar colors to Lightning grabbed the young foal. "Take our son, and run away." The mare nodded, and made a run for the forest, Lightning dropped his stuffed animal, trying to reach for it. Bits of the roof fell on it. _

Twilight went to the location, and found the animal, same place where it was dropped, 145 years ago.

_Twilight was back in the memory, this time in a forest, she saw the mare with Lightning running through the forest, avoiding guards that lunged at her, she didn't stop running, until she went down a hill. At the bottom, there was a cart, full of foods, a settler's cart. The mare put Lightning inside the cart, he smiled at his mother, she was crying, she smiled for a minute, trying to keep her son quiet. She tickled him for a minute, them kissed him one last time. She slowly walked away, and ran back up the hill, getting the guards, and Celestia, they chased after her, leaving a baby Lightning alone, crying for his mommy. _

Twilight was on the ground, in tears. She couldn't believe what she witnessed, she saw her mentor, a pony who she would have died for, slaughtering innocent ponies, and for what, more land, more power? She was able to stop the tears, she soon had a look of anger. "History is written by the victor, Twilight, and history is filled with liars." Twilight was amazed, for once Zecora didn't rhyme, it wasn't like her to stop her practice, unless this was an important lesson. Twilight grabbed her saddlebag, which she had with her when she was blown off the bridge, and put the stuffed animal in it. She planned on giving back to Lightning, she thought about what she was going to do, she had to stop Celestia, and reveal the truth to the world. But how, she had to fight the troops that once looked up to her for orders, and of course the army of the Republic won't take her in, especially Applejack. She was on her own for now.

Lightning was looking through a telescope, he was looking at the gates of Canterlot, they were so close, this was the make or break battle that would decide the fate of Equestria.

Lightning went to go make a speech to his troops, they were now over 2 million strong, the biggest army ever assembled in history, not just Equestria, but in any other country as well.

"Fillies, and Gentle-Colts, tomorrow we will strike the Capital, Celestia is demanding to spill every last drop of blood in it's defense, the old, the young, the weak. If they stand for Celestia, they die for Celestia, we will fight them in the streets, we will fight them in the skies, we will fight for every room of every building if we have to. We are on the verge of victory, their stand against us is only delaying the inevitable, we will be free. Equestria will be reborn, from the Flames of War!" URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA! Lightning wasn't done yet...

Lightning Strike:

_The World smiles on you this day,_

_the fate of a nation, in your hooves._

_And bless it be,_

_the fillies wake,_

_for those who fight with bravery,_

_'til only the righteous stand._

_You see the distant flames,_

_they glow in the night,_

_you're fighting for our names,_

_for what you know is right,_

_and when you all get hurt,_

_and cannot carry on,_

_thou you die,_

_The Republic lives on._

(Canterlot citizens are setting up barricades, and grabbing weapons from crates.)

Citizens:

_Kill the rebels,_

_Kill the rebels,_

Celestia:

_Because the country's gone arry  
>tomorrow night,<em>

_they will die._

(Soldiers were getting into formations)

Soldiers:

_Tomorrow night,_

_our lives will change,_

_tomorrow night,_

_we will engage,_

_in a battle,_

_for what is right,_

_tomorrow night_

(Twilight was walking up the mountain road leading to Canterlot, avoiding army patrols)

Twilight:

_A battle will soon ensue,_

_and many will perish too,_

_tomorrow night they will be killed_

_and I will need my magic skills._

Rarity and the prisoners:

_We ended up in jail,_

_and no pony will pay the bail._

_Looks like we're out of luck,_

_tomorrow night, we'll still be stuck._

Luna:

_Why did the rebels start this war,_

_what the heck our they fighting for,_

_Why do we let this go on._

Twilight:

_I need to get up there._

Celestia:

_When Lightning Strike is dead and gone,_

_the rebels won't fight on._

Lightning:

_We fight for what is right,_

Soldiers:(_Tomorrow night.)_

_and you don't want to die,_

_(Our lives will change)_

_but that's the way it goes._

_(Tomorrow Night)_

_Tomorrow Night!_

Twilight was entering a sewer outside the city limits, she was able to avoid the army patrols, and was able to sneak through the defenses.

Lightning was going over the plan with the rest of his leaders. "When the airships are ready, we will attack, from both ground and air. This will be the beginning of the end, when we strike them, we will make a push towards the palace, and I will personally take out Celestia, if she is gone, there will be no pony to lead, and this war will finally end."

Celestia was doing the same with her generals. "We need to hold them for as long as possible, destroy all bridges and tunnels that have access to the city, if we can limit their attacks, we can out maneuver them, and wipe out their forces. This is the end my little ponies, this battle will end the war."

rarity was still in her cell, waiting for her execution. "Well, if I am to die, I will die as the generous mare that I am."

Pinkie Pie was trying to keep the population happy, by doing what she does best, making them laugh. She made jokes about the war, about the rebel army, and even jokes about Celestia, who didn't mind thankfully. "So, this battle might decide the fate of Equestria, but what I want to know is, will there be cake for the winner, because that is a reward within itself."

Rainbow Dash was in her airfield bunk, the hangar for the Pegasi are buried in the mountain to avoid air attack. "Well, this is it, last mug of cider before the battle, bottoms up." She gulped the whole thing down, she drank it, and enjoyed the taste.

Fluttershy was attending to her animals in the same barn that she was found in.

Applejack was in her tent, she was hoping that Lightning would come in, and she was also hoping he wouldn't. She wanted to tell him how much she grew to care for him, but she knew that he had to focus on this finishing this war. She also believed it was bad luck to tell some pony you love them before they do something important. It was late at night when Applejack gave up, and went to sleep, as she did, Lightning walked in.

Luna was in her chambers, looking at the enormous amount of camp fires in the distance, they stretched all the way around the mountain. She knew that they were the enemy, and that they would soon over-run the entire city, it was only a matter of time, she had to do something, so she decided to do something she hasn't done in a thousand years. She was going to disobey her sister, and hopefully, change her mind.

Celestia finished the war meeting, and was in her throne room. "Tia, can I have a word with you?" "Of course sister, what do you have on your mind?" Luna gulped for a moment, then she found her voice. "I think we should request a ceasefire with the rebel army." Celestia did not look happy about what Luna said, "I wish we could, but they want to destroy Equestria, their leader wants to burn it to the ground, he will not stop until I am dead, and Equestria is in ruins." Luna didn't know what to believe, after what her older sister told her a few months ago, she didn't really trust her. "very well, Tia, I was hoping to buy us some time to build up better defenses, but if what you say is true, we will not get the satisfaction." Luna was lying through her teeth, she wanted to find out the truth for herself. "I'll be getting some rest now, I'll need it for the coming battle." Celestia nodded, and Luna walked out of the hall to her bedroom.

Lightning went to sleep after reading the scouts' latest reports. They were going to have the fight of their lives, this wasn't like Ponyville, or Applelooza, or even Stalliongrad. He was once again dreaming of what happened to him all those years ago. The village burning, his mother carrying him, and her sacrificing herself to save him. The entire time he was having this dream, Luna was watching, she wasn't sure to confront him. "No need to hide your Highness, I know you're in here." Luna was slightly shocked, that was the first time any pony had noticed her with making herself known. "Is this a nightmare, or a memory?" "A bit of both." Luna only got more curious. "Is this why you want to burn Equestria, because of what my sister did all those years ago?" Lightning was not surprised, "You actually believe that? I don't want to burn Equestria, I don't even want to kill your sister, but she will be tried in a court of law, and will be put in prison not only for the crimes she committed against the Fire Sages, but to Equestria. If we win of course." Luna was both shocked, and bit nervous, but she didn't stop the interrogation. "So, will that be your first order as new leader of Equestria?" Lightning smiled, "Me? I'm not really a fan of Politics, I was hoping, you would lead us. I want a pony who believes in equality for all, believes in true liberties. I can read you like a sign Luna, I know what your ideals are." Luna looked at her hooves, he was right, she felt sympathy for the ponies that now call themselves Republicans. She wanted equality, not only for ponies, but for every creature in the World. "I want you to lead our republic, because you are the greatest leader I ever knew." At that moment, the world around them crumbled, and Luna flew off, disappearing into the moon. Lightning woke with a slight start, it was dawn. Luna woke too, she now knew who was the real villain was, and she was going to face her.

An entire fleet of airships were sailing towards the city, the command ship named "The Wings of Liberty" lead the armada. Lightning was in the command deck, most of his generals, and Applejack, were with him. He grabbed the intercom system, "Ponies of The Phoenix Republic, this is going to be my final speech before battle, it's nothing fancy, but it's blunt. There will be casualties, we might be fighting for every inch of that city. During this entire war, we loved many loved ones, but their sacrifices are not in vain, they brought us to this point. Some said that we would never reach the Capital, they said we would be cut down long before we get there. But they have been proven wrong, we have defied the goddess of the Sun herself, we have finally reached the point of victory, and we will show the world, that no pony can, or will turn us around. All units, launch." At that word, thousands of Pegasi poured out of the flight decks inside the ships. Their targets were the defenses around the harbor. Some had bombs, and others were there for escort. They encountered flak as they dove in, losing a few in the process. After about 30 minutes of bombing, the Pegasi retreated, and at that moment, dozens of smaller airships flew in, full of Earth ponies, and Unicorns. The remaining flak guns opened fire. But they all missed the airships, and soon enough, they made landfall, and thousands of ponies charged out the door. Straight into hails of arrows. They made a rush for the trenches. Their job was to seize the docks to land heavier units into the city. The were pinned as they took fire from the positions up on the hills. There were concrete bunkers everywhere, with concrete trenches to match. At the same time, further down the line, rangers were trying to take out the flak guns. They were taking so many loses, it was unbelievable.

Lightning was watching the entire thing, when he saw hordes on enemy Pegasi coming at them, along with a few airships. "Right on Que. Baker group, you may proceed with the next phase." At that signal, more Republic Pegasi came from nearby clouds, and caught the enemy air units by complete suprise, destroying most of the airships in less than 3 minutes. Rainbow Dash was in her command room, listening to the chaos, she was taking to many losses, she couldn't go and help them, it wouldn't have mattered. "All units fall back, and regroup."

The ships turned around, and made a dash for base. The skies once again belonged to the Republic. After 3 hours of fighting, the harbor was secure, and an entire army was now marching into Canterlot, quickly wiping out the tired, inexperienced Imperial troops, and militia. But as they neared the Capital, the resistance started to get tough. Lightning was forming in front of the Rangers, they had one job to do. "Charge!' The most elite soldiers in the world, were now in the fight. Applejack was fighting along side Lightning, she fought bravely, and soon enough they punched a hole in the lines, and made a rush for the palace, cutting down guards as they ran.

Celestia was in battle armor, she was ready to defend herself, and kill the biggest thorn in her side. Luna was also in battle armor, she was going to help take down Celestia, but she also knew that Lightning was the one to defeat her. But that didn't mean she wouldn't help.

Lightning and Applejack were at the doors of the throne room. Lightning knocked on the door, "This is too easy." He shot a fireball at the door, causing it to explode, and sent it crashing down. "Lightning, it's been too long, last time I saw you was when you tried to kill me the first time." Celestia was by herself, her guards were fighting the rangers outside. "Yes, that was about 100 years ago right, lots of time to think since then." Celestia simply laughed, "Too bad this will be the final time, we see each other alive." Lightning gave her a death stare, "One shall stand." "One shall fall." The two charged at each other at full gallop, and made their swords hit each other, creating sparks on impact. Applejack was trying to fight off any guards that came at her, it was pretty easy, until... down came a hammer, Applejack was able to dodge it, and the pony wielding it, was none other than Big Mac himself, dressed in a royal guard's outfit. The two were battling it out, Applejack was trying not to hurt her older brother, while Big Mac was going all out on her. "come on, Big Mac, we're family, remember all those good times we had on the farm, when we were fillies." Big Mac was not listening.

Lightning was beaten back the magic Celestia fired at him. He was now using his fire to fight back, giving Celestia a few burns. The two were locked in what looked like a never ending battle. Applejack was getting desperate, and when the chance came, she sliced her brother's leg, causing him to scream in pain, and fall on his back. Applejack took one looked at him for a moment, and gave him a bandage to stop the bleeding, "I love you Big Mac."

Celestia was on the ground, with Lightning standing over her. Both stared at each other, at that moment, a sound could be heard, it got louder, and louder. It was cheering. URA URA URA URA URA! The battle was won, the Phoenix Republic flag flew over the tallest building in the city. The war was over. Lightning looked at Celestia with a look of pride in his eyes. "You lost Celestia, your army is defeated, and the flag now flies over Canterlot, surrender, so that we can avoid another death in this war." Celestia said nothing, Lightning walked away, going off to help Applejack, as he did, Celestia fired a magic blast, not at him, but at Applejack. Lightning turned to see the flashed, and jumped in front of the magic, taking it all in. He dropped on the ground, shaking in pain. "Lightning!" Applejack ran over to him, only to be cut off by Celestia's magic. At that moment, Twilight barged in, and fired her own magic at the princess. Celestia dodged it, "You ungrateful traitor, I gave you a home, a new life, I made you a Princess, and this is how you repay me?" Twilight kept her magic aimed at Celestia, as Applejack went to go help the Pegasus. Luna walked in as well, "Surrender sister, it's over." Celestia's anger only grew. "My own sister, betraying me again." Luna motioned for her to silence. Celestia charged up an attack, but was hit with a sleeping spell from Luna. The two princesses went over to try and heal the fallen warrior. They tried all types of healing spells, but nothing worked. Applejack was crying, "Applejack, it's OK. I kind of saw this coming anyway." He wanted to say, and do one more thing. "Applejack, I love you, ever since... I met you... you made me happy, you cared for me like no pony did for a long time, and this might be the last time we do this so..." He was cut off with a kiss from Applejack. The two never broke the kiss, until Applejack felt Lightning's lips go cold. She broke it to look at him, his eyes closed. Applejack was crying, "I love you too." They all heard Celestia grunt, Applejack's sadness turned into pure rage, she picked up a sword, and walked toward Celestia. Twilight knew what her friend was about to do. "Applejack, no, don't, this is not what he would have wanted." Applejack stopped in her tracks, she raised her sword, and stabbed it into the ground. "I Know, I want Celestia to wake, with this sword to be the first thing she sees." Applejack walked back to the body. Luna got up, and walked out to the crowd waiting to hear their leader speak. "Citizens of Equestria, it is with great sadness that I report, that Lightning Strike, is dead." The entire world stopped, Luna continued. "We should not be discouraged by his death, but be inspired by his life, he accomplished many amazing things in his life, and he brought us to this point, and ended the era of Celestia, and now brings the era, of The Phoenix Republic!" URA URA URA URA!

Two days later, a huge parade was held in honor of not Only Lightning Strike, but of all those who died in this conflict. An army of caskets were marched down the highway from Canterlot to Manehatten. Lightning's casket lead the parade. The entire time, ponies were dressed in black. Applejack was walking with her special friend. Big Mac was in the hospital, feeling absolutely guilty for what he did to his younger sister. He didn't expect her to forgive him so easily, if at all.

At the cemetery, they opened the casket, and Twilight put his stuffed animal with the body, "An old friend." She backed off, tears forming in her eyes. Applejack removed her hat, and kissed him on the forehead. After the priest made a speech, they closed the casket, and lowered it into the grave. The crowd dispersed after a little while. Applejack was the last pony to leave. After dark, a mysterious figure dressed in a cloak made it's way to the grave.

In a meeting hall, in an unknown location, a group of ponies, griffons, Zebras, and even a dragon were all gathered to discuss important affairs. "We must keep the child safe, he must be hidden from the world, if he is discovered, he will surely be killed." "I agree, but who is willing to protect him." "I will take the child, he will be safe in the Everfree wilds." The group looked at the zebra. "Zecora, are you willing to take care of the child?" The zebra nodded, "I will care for him as my own, until he is fully grown." The room was silent for a moment. "Very well, we will give you custody over the filly, guard him, and raise him well."

The End


	14. Author's notes

**Author's Note**

Wow, what cliffhanger, I hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfiction, if this gets popular enough, I'll do another one. Maybe a spin-off. But there will definitely be a sequel. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I made during the story. So let me know what you thought, just don't be too negative with them ,like I said this is my first fanfiction story, so yeah. This is General Jo saying see you next time.


End file.
